WolfLove
by lizzie6376
Summary: A gun. It was a gun. And that was Derek. Derek,falling. Derek,grabbing his leg. Derek,hurt. It doesn't seem to add up in my head. The two just don't go together. But when it hits, when I finally get it, it hits hard. "Derek," I breath and run./Chlerek/R
1. Chloe's POV 'Morning

**SOOOO hope y'all like it!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own this series****.**

**(sorry if there is some miss spelled words!)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the sun. The faint rays cut through the curtains with such precision and accuracy that it hit me dead of straight in the eye. I groaned and craned my head some looking for a clock. Last night I was so tired I didn't even look at the room where Andrew lead me to. It was an average size room; the wall was a deep purple color with designs in various patterns on it. The floor was hard wood, scuffed up some by age. The bed I was on was on the opposite side of the door. A dresser sat at the left wall from the bed and a simple old wooden closet to the right. There on beside it was a little grandfather clock ticking away softly. I squinted slowly trying to read it, but it was too dusky in the room to see it from this distance. I leaned up from under the light blue covers and strolled toward it. It was around 6 'o-clock.

_So much for a full night's well rest, _I thought sarcastically.

I sighed and decided might as well get going if I'm up already. I headed toward the door and opened it. Outside was a four side wall area with two doors to each wall; a bedding quarters. In the middle of the area was a square staircase. I walked toward it. On each side was a staircase, one leading up and the other side heading down.

I headed down the down stairs into a little sitting area full of light from the windows next to the front door. The area was somewhat comforting with its red couches and a single coffee table. Very, I don't know, homey? The door to the right of the staircase leads into the kitchen. I strolled in.

There was an island bar to the side with the stove and stuff. It looked like a type old England kitchen, like you see in home decor magazines. To the left of it was a huge breakfast table, with Derek sitting at the end staring out the window.

I walked over toward him and placed my hand on his forearm. He jumped slightly; like he did on the bus a couple of days ago.

"Good morning," I whispered. He looked up at me and grimaced.

"Morning," he muttered and looked back toward the windows. I walked around him to the little kitchen catalogue cabinets looking for something to eat. I was starving.

"So what is our agenda for today?" I asked as I halfway opened one of the cabinets.

He sighed, "You won't find anything in there. Except if you like moths and spider webs."

"Oh," I muttered. Shutting the door, I headed toward him and sat down.

"Yeah, whoever lived here last didn't really stock us good on food."

"So when is Andrew going to get back then?" _I hope soon....I'm starving here! _I could practically hear my stomach say.

He sighed again, "For a couple of days. He met up with the other people and stuff, but not all of them are agreeing."

"Oh,'' I said again, "So what are we going to do?"

"I was planning on going to the city and go shopping," his eyes diverted back toward the window.

"Well then what are we waiting for.....?" I asked.

He glowered at me, "I said, I was going to get the food. I was ho-"

I cut him off with my hand. "You can't go out there alone. I'll go with you."

"Chloe..." he softly growled, shaking his head.

"Oh come on Derek its still-what dawn, right? Well be back before Simon and Tori wake up."

"It's too dangerous with _them_ out there," He said, looking back toward the window.

"Derek, didn't Andrew say he was driving the Edison Group off our trail last night when he left?" _I think he said that... Gosh, I was so tired._

"I wasn't talking about the Edison Group," he mumbled. I looked up at him and his jaw was setting a little.

I thought a little then said, "Derek the cops still think I'm in Buffalo and anyways they probably gave up by now......" I trailed off, now I too was looking out the window.

"No Chloe not them. It's......." He looked at me waiting for me to get what he was saying. I looked back. If it wasn't the cops or the Group, then who was it? No one else was looking for me except....... Then I got it. My breath came a little slower and my eyes grew wider.

I started to tremble as I spoke barely over a whisper, "Ramon and L-Liam." I had totally forgotten them. But how?

Derek was now really growling."They won't hurt you Chloe," He said it as a promise. It made me feel a little better, but my throat still hurt as I looked up at him. His teeth were grinding together and his hands were gripping the table. He saw me looking at him and he untended a little.

Then he said softer, "They won't."

* * *

**Okay hoped y'all liked it.**

**Will update soon!!!**

**~LIZZIE~**


	2. Derek's POV At the store

**Okay this is my second chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long. I had basketball, my band concert,and **

**my school trip to Wild Adventures.....**

**Sooooo yeah sorry guys.....**

**This is in Derek's Point of View........**

**(I do that way to much:)**

**Oh and again sorry if there are some misspelled words....**

**I didn't say this before, but anyway this is like not the reckoning but as if the awaking was the last book,**

**this is the extension( Probably spelled that wrong..... but I hope y'all get what I mean.....right? )**

**Anyway here we go........**

* * *

Somehow -and I rarely now how anymore when I'm with Chloe- she came along after she took a shower and got the black out of her hair (It's kind of grayish blonde, but she didn't seem to care. As long as it was non-black she was her glowing self again. Don't get me wrong, she was like that before (kind of), but now she's got some kind of aura about her that is different. More happy and optimistic.

I thought about bolting then, but knowing Chloe she would probably try to follow, then hurt herself somehow. I know I should give her some credit, but after she showed how wonderful she was at climbing the stairs and nearly giving herself a concussion when she tripped over a step, I couldn't help but doubt it.

We scavenged the isles in the supermarket, Chloe- with her hood up -followed behind me. In a small market like this, no one should _probably_ even notice us.

I kept my head down while pushing the buggy just in case.

"Hmmmm.......lucky charms or frosted flakes?" I heard Chloe talk to herself, then some rattling noise as she flipped some boxes, "Eleven servings and..........eleven servings. Hmm...... I wonder what would last longer...."

"Just pick them both," I said. I tried to say it nicely, but it kind of came out as a snap. I don't like to be harsh to Chloe, even though she probably thinks otherwise-but really; you would be annoyed, too. It's just cereal. Me and Simon will devour it in a week's time.

Her eyes flickered a little by the comment, but she brushed it off and stuffed it in the cart. We turned the next isle to the frozen food section. Chloe picked up the cheapest stuff they had. I scrunched my nose; the stuff smelled like rotten eggs and fish. I sighed and she turned around.

"If you don't want it we can find something else."

"No, its.....good." I tried to say it nonchalant, blow it off, but she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I grabbed the boxes and looked at her, "We done here?"

"Sure....."

"Okay, this way," I said and headed through the aisles toward the register. When we just passed isle seven, the woman salon isle, Chloe stopped.

"Um, Derek? Can we-''

"Yeah, get a tube."

She walked over to the isle, her eyes darting back and forth looking for her red hair dye. I leaned against the buggy and waited. She searched through the reds until she finally found the right shade- they all looked the same to me-and walked back over to me.

"Thanks." Her eyes locked with mine. Deep blue, like the ocean. It seemed like I could swim in those pools of aquamarine forever....

_But we don't have forever._

I glanced away quickly, shrugged, and walked to the front of the store. We were halfway to the front when Chloe's stomach growled. She grabbed her stomach, as if she could silent it with her hand. She glanced down to her stomach then at me and gave me a wry smile. Her teeth flashing white, soft pink lips curling up. If only.......

"Uh...Derek," she said snapping me back to reality.

"Uh, yeah, you're hungry...." I glanced around the store and the outside window. I could smell chicken around the corner. I remembered seeing it when we walked by. I lowered my mouth to her ear.

"Why don't you go ahead and get something to eat? There's an old family restaurant around the corner," I handed her a twenty, she glanced up at me.

"Um, I'll meet you there soon when I get done."

"Thanks." She glanced up at me one last time then walked away and out the door.

I stepped toward it wanting her to come back. To be safe beside me. I shook myself. It's just down the street. What could honestly go wrong? I'm just getting paranoid......

Then again, it's Chloe I'm worried about.

* * *

**Okay........yeah hope y'all liked it!!!!**

**I will TRY to update soon.......**

**Review please!!!!**


	3. Chloe POV NecroNapped

**Okay here's chapter #3!!!**

**Hope y'all like it!!!!**

**( Chloe's Point of View )**

* * *

I walked up the street looking for the restaurant Derek sent me to. I could smell the food and the smoke just up upon the hill. My mouth started to water. Chicken. _Ohhhh_, sweet, sweet chicken. I never thought that that greasy food could smell so good. I started walking faster. Climbing the steep hill. It was a dark, cloudy, foggy day. It was so bad that they had the street lights on. I turned the corner now. The store left behind me out of view. I could see the restaurant clearly now; five stores anyone was inside except three kids, from the look of it my age or older. Laughing and joking around.

I passed the first store which was a little second-hand thrift store. The lights inside where flicking on and off. Perfect matching to the gloomy mood. A Doritos back fluttered across the street; a red and gold tumbleweed. The only sign of movement until a van came down he road behind me. I lowered my head down and jogged toward the sidewalk. I waved for the car to go on, but instead it slowed down. I didn't look at. Just kept my gaze toward my destination. When it didn't move on, I paced faster.

It matched my speed.

Then I heard it screeched to a stop. I heard the doors fly open. My head flew up toward the van, to find a hand loom over me covering up my screams. I kicked and swung. But hitting nothing but my feat scraping against the concrete. I tried to bite, but his hands were to much curved around my mouth for a good nip.

"Shh. You don't want to catch anyones atention now do you cutie?"

My body trembled. Shaking violently. My breath ragged and rough through his hands, Liam's hands. He started pulling- more like dragging me into the truck. I dropped my knife. My hands twitched for it, but Liam found it and snagged it up.

"Uh, uh, uh. Wouldn't wanting you to hurt anyone with that now do we? You left an awful scare on me last time. I'll just hold this for you until we can reach your boyfriend."

He flung me into the truck; my head hitting against the interior. I recoiled and leaped from my knees toward the door but it slammed in my face. Then they locked the door. The car flung around in donut turn; flinging me and the other junk in the car flying. Then it accelerated to the right, sending me searing to the back of the van doors. I blanked out from the hit and sat there crumbled we stopped thirty minutes later, rolling me to the back. Liam looked through the divider window and gave me a half smirk/ half sneer smile.

"We're here sweatheart."

I shivered were exactly was here? He opened his door and came around the back doors. Something was in his hands. A knife maybe. I fumbled around looking for a weapon. Something, anything. My hands were clumsy when I tried to pick up a blue flashlight. It fell and I jumped for it but he caught my hands and pulled them above my head. He buried his face into my hair.

"I see you changed your hair. Too bad you can't change the stench of your boyfriend on you. It was just to easy to find you. But sadly we couldn't grab your boy," he leaned back and pulled up his object in his hands. I tensed and leaned as far away as I could, pressing my hot face against the cool van wall. It would have felt nice if I wasn't cornered in a werewolf's van with another one in the front seat.

He turned my face to make me look at him. Then raised the thing, a phone.

"That, cutie, is your part." he finished. Punched in a number and held it to my ear.

* * *

**Okay.....yeah hope y'all liked it.**

**I know short but hay will bring next chapter soon!!!**

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Derek&Chloe's POV Agreement

**Sry took so long I was grounded.....**

**but I made it through and here it is,.....**

* * *

**(Derek's POV)**

The buggy tweaked with every turn of the wheel as I strolled it toward the register. An old lady with long grey hair and beady cloths looked up at me and smiled- that's a first. I grimaced back and started to unload our groceries one at a time.

"So, Young-man, is this all for you and your girlfriend?" she asked. I stopped and looked at her- a little dumbfounded by the question and that the old lady actually _asked_ a question. She locked onto my gaze, not even flinching. Man this lady must have seen a lot of things if she isn't even fazed by me.

"Uh, um ...yeah"

"You like her a lot, huh sonny?"

"I-"

"It's okay dear you don't have admit it to lil 'ole me, I already know your answer." she placed her hand on mine," She's the one that needs to know." She looked back and finished the rest. Beeping and scanning away.

I stared at her. What was my answer? That I liked Chloe? Or I didn't? I mean I've been acting a little weirder around her. Noticing every new thing that she does. Being more protective. But that's just the wolf side of me.......right. It's only because I'm starting to change, being more wolf like.

That's right. That's it. Nothing else.

But what if..... I did?

"Um, young-man?" The old lady said snapping me back.

"Huh?" I grunted.

She had a phone in her hands, resting on her collar bone, "I think it is for you. Your lady." She wagged her eyebrows.

I starred at the phone. It couldn't possibly be Chloe. She doesn't have a phone. The lady cleared her throat.

"Oh uh," I reached for the phone, "Thanks." She handed it to me and I placed it my ear. She said, "I'll be right back, take all the time you need."

And she walked away.

"Hello?" my voice was gruff and my heart leaped a little when she replied.

"D-Derek?!" she sounded a little panicked.

I leaned into the phone more, "Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Derek, listen, please do not do-" she was cut off by a slapping noise and a yelp.

"Chloe? Chloe!"

"Hello Derek." This was a new voice, gruffer like mine. Stronger. A guy's voice. No a wolf's.

_Liam._

I was growling when I answered, "What have you done with her?"

"Oh calm down, pup. You don't want us to do anything now do you?"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" Another noise and another silent yelp."We have her this time. No escaping."

"I swear I'll-'' he cut me off.

"Listen pup we don't want to hurt her-" I growled as I heard Ramon laugh. "We just want you to agree to go."

"No Derek!" I heard her yell. Again another smacking and cry of pain.

"So what you say pup? Which is more important your Mate? Or your life?"

"I'll go, but-"

"Uh, uh, uh. No exceptions. Y-"

"I just want to talk to her!"

"You'll get to talk to her sooner or later." -A pause-"Meet with us down at the park."

"Alright."

"You have ten minutes Derek- it's Derek right? - I would hurry if I was you. Ramon gets very impatient with a girl in the mix."

I growled.

"Tick Tick."

The phone clicked off and I ran out the door.

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

They sat me on top off the plastic jungle gym; proceeding so that I couldn't escape so easy. And just in case, they tied my hands and my ankle to one of the metal support railings and put a thick bandanna around my mouth. Just a precaution.

The street lamp loomed in the distance, casting an eerie glow to the already mixed up mood in the atmosphere. The swing set and push-along-merry-go-around tweaked in protest as an icy wind blew from the north, sending red, orange, and yellow leafs in the air in spiraling cascades of whirlwinds across the park. Liam and Ramon talked quietly out of ear shot from me. Then they stopped as a shadow stepped out from around the corner of a huge oak tree. It walked/jogged up toward us. The streetlight caught hold of its features. Black-shaggy hair and a big, bulky, muscled body.

My heart hammered. _He came! That big lugging idiot came! Why, oh why?_

He came up closer- about three yards away and looked up at me. His eyes scanning my condition with my hands and ankle, then he examined my face. His eyes narrowed and his rhythmic breathing sharpened as he saw the huge bruise that covered my whole cheek. He snapped his head down and raised his lip over his teeth at the two men; stepping closer and then stopping a few feet away, but close enough that I could hear his growling.

"Ah, so your mate was more important, huh?" Liam said breaking the silence, "You have courage mutt. Even though I'm glad you took us serious and came, it's just, well, we didn't get to have much fun with her."

A chill ran up my neck prickling my hair. Derek muscles tense and shuttered as an enormous snarl cut through his chest. Ramon laughed.

"Don't say that so quick Liam, we still might have a chance."

Liam shook his head, "No, no, no. Ramon we have an agreement. No hurt will come to the girl- _IF_- he goes along freely." he looked a Derek now, "So, what do you say Pup?"

_Say no! Say no!_ I thought.

He grunted, "Ya."

Liam smiled and extended a hand out toward Ramon. He handed Liam a thick nylon rope. Liam stepped toward Derek slowly, when Derek didn't make a run for it- he tied it around Derek's hands. When he was done he stepped back and looked at his work, then with a quick speed he hit Derek in the gut. I gasped as Derek fell to his knees with a horrible groan and spit some blood onto the grass.

Liam grabbed Derek's head and flung it back, "Now you'll listen to me. We have her and you'll do what we say or else. Got it, Pup?"

Derek sucked in a ragged breath, "Yeah."

Liam smiled down at Derek and then turned toward Ramon, "Get her, while I throw him in the car."

Ramon nodded and started to descend up the stairs toward me while Liam heaved Derek up by his shirt and pushed him forward toward the van, and then out of sight as they moved around behind the trees.

Ramon reached the top and started to unhook the notch to my restraints from the railings and pulled down the bandanna. Then picked me up in his arms. I tried to squirm around in his arms, but he held me tighter. Then he climbed up the railings and jumped off. I yelped a little. He laughed carrying me along toward the van.

* * *

**(Derek's POV)**

Liam half way threw me into the van and clang the door shut behind him then got up in the front where there was a divider between the front and back. The only way that connected the two were by the small window at the top.

I slumped against the wall; letting my heart beat slow as I laid my face against the cool white metal divider.

The door swung open and my body tensed for Liam to come through, but instead a small, fragile body-Chloe- flew in and hit me smack dead straight into my chest. She lifted her head and laced her still tied hands in her hair. Then she looked up at me. Her face was bruised just like I saw it earlier. I took in a sharp breath.

"Are you alright?" I said, of course she wasn't _alright_, but it was the only thing I could think of.

She looked at me and touched the blood at the side of my mouth and flinched a little, "Why did you come? I _told_ you not to come!"

"I've told you stuff before to that you didn't listen to."

"You're diverting the question. Why did you come?"

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by the roar of the engine, and then a sharp right turn that slung Chloe off me and toward the wall and then me following. I hit it with a bang to the face and grunted with a little pain as other junk in the car hit me.

Liam appeared through the window, "Get use to it. We'll be traveling like this for about two hours then a night stop for another four hours."

_Perfect_, I thought.

* * *

**Okay......hope y'all liked it!!!**

**sry short again I know**

**My bad....**

**Will hopefully update soon!!!**

**Review Please!!!**


	5. Simon's POV Where Are They?

**Okay hay guys I'm back!**

**I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the whole quiting episode!**

**I started veiwing my traffic for this story and knew I had to finish it. **

**So here I am!**

**Hope ya'll like it!**

**( SIMON P.O.V.)**

* * *

I let out a sigh in frustration. _Where could they be?_ Derek said he would be at the house on the note at lunchtime; which was about seven hours ago. We searched every shop in the distance that I know Derek would let them travel to and came up with nothing. Zip. Nada. Zero. I told Tori at the house that she didn't have to come, but she bitched and now she's behind me puffing as we walk down the dark street, looking for a sign.

"Simon, why can't we just head back to the house?" she asked as we stopped at an intersection, waiting for the light to change so we can walk across.

"Tori, you can head back to the house for all I care. But I am going to look for my brother and Chloe until I can't walk another step without passing out."

"Simon you are taking this way out of proportion! They're probably just-"

"Just what Tori?! You know Derek wouldn't be out this late without telling us or trying to contact us!"

"Maybe-"

"Maybe what?!"

"Well if you let me get out a sentence without you screaming at me I could tell you!"

"Whatever Tori," I said. She opened her mouth to yell at me again but the light changed. I mentally laughed, _Saved by the light._ I tucked my hood deeper around my face as we passed the waiting cars. Tori scampered behind me, as I turned right toward a little grocery store about a block away.

It was a little run down and deserted inside but Derek might have chosen it for its location. Which was also deserted and run down. The only sign of lights other than the store was a family chicken restaurant up the way.

The door dinged as we walked in. An old lady stood near the front wiping down an old cash reigister with a cloth and sprayer. She wore long, flowing clothing and a flowerily scarf over her head. Earrings dangled and jingled with her long white hair to and fro as she cleaned. I cleared my throat and the lady looked up. Tori tapped her foot beside me.

"Oh, why 'ello there. May I be in service to you two?" she asked and sat the supplies down.

"Um, yes. We're, um, looking for our friends. Have you seen a boy about, around six foot five inches tall and a Blondie five feet?" I asked using my hands for emphasis.

"Um, I don't think so sonny-" her hand shot to her chin, "Oh wait! Did the boy have black hair? Really musically?"

"So you've seen them?" I said anxiously. Yes a lead.

My heart sank, or a witness...

"Oh, yes! How could I forget the two! Such a lovely couple. Reminds me of when my lover use to look at me that way; so protective and loving. Not like you see now a day. Their aura was flying off the charts at the attraction!"

Tori stopped tapping her foot and sputtered laughed.

"Ha ha, you got to be kidding me! Fido and Blondie? Ha! Don't think that's gonna happen."

"Believe what you wish. I know what I saw," The lady countered and raised an eyebrow.

During this whole conversation my mind went completely numb. Their voices just barely audible in my ears.

Derek and Chloe? That's not even possible!

_Why wouldn't it be? You've seen the way Derek changed when they came back. He smiled. He actually smiled. At someone. At Chloe..._

My face heated up with jealousy and hatred. Chloe and my brother! My freaking-mother-flippin' brother and _my_ Chloe-

Wait_ my_ Chloe? When have I started calling her _my_ Chloe? I mean I know I've been giving out hints.... lots of hints.... but she was never mine.

_Officially._

She's open territory. Free to anyone she wants. Even my brother. If he wants to.

_Does he want to?_

The question hung suspended in my head like a kid with a yo-yo, just swinging back and forth, to and fro.

Yes? No? ....... Maybe?

I tried to hide my anger as best as I could when I spoke again. "Are they here?"

"Oh no dear they left, about six hours ago." Just about the same time they would've been home. My face heated up when I thought of what they might be doing. Right now. At this time of night. I think I started seeing red.

I gritted my teeth and sucked in another breath before I answered.

"Do you know where they went to?" A restaurant? A motel? Dark alleys were no one can find them.....?

"Hum well that's a pickle, you see," she answered, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Why what happened?" I asked perking up a little to hear the news.

"Well the girl headed for food from what I could tell. It was so sad it was like he couldn't stand to stay away from her.....," she looked at my expression," Anyway, she called him later on the shop phone. I left them to talk and next thing I know he's running out the door at full throttle, leaving the goods behind."

I looked at Tori; her expression confused just like mine.

We shared the same thought. _What could've happened?_

* * *

**Yah I know short! bUt just giving another chap. to prologe me having to write another Derek + Chloe moment to help put on your aticapation!**

**ha ha :P**

**lol**

**Anywayz, I will be TRYING to finish this I got some D+C fluff coming soon!**

**yae!**

**But anyway PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE REVEIW!!!**

**I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!**

**MORE REVEIWS MEANS MORE CHAPTERS AND QUIKER I CAN UPDATE!**

**I'M SERIOUS!!!**

**PWEASE ATLEAST 20????**

**15?????**

***PUPPY DOG EYES***

**QUESTIONS:**

**What do y'll think about Simon's P.O.V?**

**Or how do y'll feel about new chapters?!?!**

***GO CHECK OUT***

**Bro. Love!!!**

**The Continuing!!!!**

**Begining of the End!!!!**

**End of the Begining!!!!**

PSSSSSSSS: Before I leave I just want to tell you I'm redoing the last chapter it's to vague and goes no where......

So yah.....

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chloe's POV What Is This?

**Okay guys this is a remake of the earlier chapter hope ya'll like it!**

**R&R!**

**=D**

**!DON'T OWN!**

* * *

**(Derek's POV)**

I rolled to the middle of the van as all the junk-painful, heavy junk (why is this stuff even in here? They're werewolves I got, I know we're...different, but really?) Rolled off me. I'm glad Chloe wasn't in the direction of that.....whatever it is.

"Ugh....." Chloe rolled next to me. I looked at her and she looked at me back, then a tear ran down her eye and her lips quivered. I've rarely seen Chloe cry- and when she did it was usually out of anger or.....worry. I shifted up and rapped my arms around her. I wanted to say something, but what? _I'm sorry werewolves think you're my mate and want to kill me and hurt you?_ Ya that sounds really comforting. Or, _it's okay?_ This was far from okay.

She started to shake, either of cold or fear; maybe both.

I pulled her closer into my chest. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. And I truly was. I was sorry she was in this situation. Sorry that she had to go through this. Sorry that I got her off that damn bus in Albany, to even put her in this mix. I was being selfish. I should have acted stronger. I should have left her with Simon; were she belongs. Not with me, not with a- with a monster. She would have been safe. I should have been more monsterish. More rude, more non-conversations, more harsh.

And yet, as I think of it now, I wouldn't have. I couldn't. In these few weeks I known her, the more I got into the plan of damsel in distress with Simon; the more I needed her to be near me. I don't know why, but it's been like a pull. An urge. I tried to be ruff, to fight with myself to get her out of my mind, but..... I don't know. I-I couldn't.

"Derek....."

I looked down, her head was tilted on my chest and her eyes locked with mine. She was finished even though I didn't hear her cry, she had two or three tears dotted on her face. I rested my hands on her check, trying to avoid her bruise (I coughed off a growl), and rubbed them away. She caught my wrist when I was done.

"Derek, please stop worrying about me. You-"

"Why? Why, do you do that?"

She stared up at me, studying my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you put me first?"

"Probably the same reason you do for me."

I swallowed, "And what reason would that be?"

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

I just looked at him. Struck by the question. Why did it madder so much to him?

"Derek, it's just that you are bleeding and you're more bruised than me! And-and-and you just need more attention!"

He grabbed my wrist, "There's nothing you could've done. I knew what I was getting myself into when I came after you," He paused and looked me over again, rested his eyes on my bruise and absentmindedly moved a strain of my hair, "You had no idea what you got yourself into."

His emerald eyes flickered toward mine while I studied him. My stomach started doing weird little flips when we locked gazes. I wanted to say something instead of just sitting there looking like an idiot, but my mouth was too clogged up by some feeling rushing through my veins.

It's _weird._ One second my body was shivering from fright of what was going on, but then it went warm with Derek's light touch with his hand still lying on my cheek. It felt right. It felt safe. I had a feeling like I was away from a home- which I am but this is different -and I finally made it to my home. Like in other words, I was _very_ homesick and now I'm not any more because I finally made it home. Finally crawled under my warm covers and just sat there basking in it. I felt comfortable. It felt like I belonged.

I turned my face and eyes away, not sure of what I felt of the feeling. Derek's hands lowered toward my chin and pulled my face back toward his.

"Don't," Derek said his voice husky. Like he was exhausted from a long run.

I swallowed and spoke as best as I could, "D-don't what?"

"Don't look away from me. I love your eyes," His face heated up when he realized what he was saying," I-I mean-"

"I like your eyes, too." He looked back up toward my face. His eyes for once opened up the wall that I always felt when I looked at them. They weren't just the solid flashy green anymore. They turned liquid and smothered around his pupils. It was hard to explain but I knew I felt something familiar to what I felt ever since his second change.

"D-d-do y-you feel that too?" I asked trying to decipher what his unblocked eyes were telling me about this. About all of what is happening between us. This-this connection.  
He looked a little struck by the question- well more like how or why I was asking it. _Stupid, stupid_, I thought_. Why would he feel that? You're probably just imaging things._

_Like when you thought you were imagining seeing ghost,_ my inner voice countered.

"Yeah," he whispered, barely audible, his breath barely just making my side bangs blow upward.

"What do you think it is?" I whispered back, inching closer so I could hear his response more clearly than the last one.

"T-to be hon-," Derek's face was bright red around the cheeks and not by acne which is barely even on his face any more. _Strange_, I mean before we left there was some traces of it but not like almost completely gone. Stress must be the workings.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for about five seconds. But during that time something happened, the magic- since I have no other words for it - just went away. Like poof. There. Gone. Just by moving his eyes away from mine. The feeling was like a band-aid being pulled away from a barely healed wound. I hated it. Didn't want it.

But then he opened his eyes again and the feeling returned making all the worries go away. Right now- somehow through all of this mess- it was just me and him. Derek to Chloe. Chloe to Derek. Necromancer to Werewolf. All the rest just a thing in the past, a distant memory. A thing that Derek only did by the flick of his gaze and his simple touch on cheek.

"I.... don't," he took a breath and let it out, "...know."

* * *

*******

**Yah I was going to put this section in derek's POV but um yah..... just wait till next chapter. =D**

**lol **

**don't hate me!**

***Qs?***

**What do ya'll think?**

**What do ya'll think will happen next?!?**

**Thanx ya'll for reveiwing!**

**pwease reveiw again!**


	7. Derek's POV MINE

**Hayz it's me again! Yea!**

**Sry it took me so long to update y'll I just had homecoming a everything so yeah!**

**Hope y'll like it!**

**(Derek's POV)**

* * *

Chloe snuggled tighter under my arm and I tensed again for the millionth time and then relaxed as she did. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake.

We were somewhere in a motel parking lot. Me and Chloe had to stay in the van while they went and got their own nice warm beds.

_"Come on now pup. Don't you want your mate in a warm bed?" Liam hissed slyly._

_"Yes. _Very_ warm," Ramon laughed quietly._

_A growl escaped my lips as Ramon reached for her. I wished I could snap his hands off right then and there if he didn't have a knife in his sleeve pocket. Easy access if I try anything; like I am thinking about now. She moaned softly; talking gibberish. I shifted my already crouched position over some to cover her from their eyes of her sleeping in the corner. Her small hoodie and a thin blanket was the only thing covering her upper half. The only place where Liam would look at the entire conversation. _

_His eyes flickered when I moved. He looked me straight in the eyes and saw what I was thinking. A small smile spread on his lips._

_"Nah, Ramon. Let's go and let the pup have fun with his mate for his last night with her." I flinched inwardly at 'last night'. Apparently they don't think the pack will let me live. But I have to, I realized. If I don't what will happen to Chloe? _

_They slammed the door with a bang of finalization and I slinked down. I kept as much distance away from Chloe as I could. That is until she started shivering. I sighed and moved toward her, placing my arm lightly around her shoulders. Her breath was hot and tickled my neck lightly. I shivered at the action. Which didn't help my already mixed up mind and nerves._

I shook my head back away from my memories. Until another one hit me of our earlier conversation. I turned my face away slightly in embarrassment.

My _God_. I'm such an idiot. Even through every honors classes, every college courses, every text book, I can't even understand what I was feeling for one girl. One fragile, blond haired, blued eyed girl! It's so stupid. _I'm_ so stupid. I take collage level speech classes for God's sake. And yet when she looks me in the eyes, one simple glance, and then looks away all I can say is _'I love your eyes'_. Like some moron. I can't even have a sly come back like Simon.

A stab of pain hit me. _Simon...._

Right then Chloe shifted again. This time one arm flung around my stomach. Her small arm barely making it to the other side. Her body felt so cold next to mine even with my arm draped around her. Her other hand landed on my hand that rested on my chest. I looked down at our hands. Mine dwarfed hers greatly. It was more meaty and muscled while hers was seemed boney and skinny. Mine darker from my skin tone and hers a creamy white. Two total different hands. And yet.... They looked like they matched together like a puzzle pieces. I got the oddest sensation of ownership.

_MINE._

No. She can't be. It hit me again.

What if I don't want her? Even as I thought it I knew I was lying.

Why her? Why?

A paragraph from childhood whispered through my head.

_"The Wolf's Mate.  
A mate is what werewolves call their partners. Apparently, as far as our research has gotten us, as the pup grows he has no interest except for lust of the opposite sex until he finds his 'mate'. Once he finds his mate, the wolf will have no affectionate all of the other sex. He will be devoted to the other women until age range varies from 14 till death. The showings of the finding are quite natural, as in heart quickness and other movie clichés, except for the powerful ownership and protectiveness of the wolf half. The wolf will do anything for the mate; even take his own life if it depends on the good welfare of the mate. No one knows how the wolf chooses its mate just that it happens."_

I looked down at Chloe. So you're the one. Who would have guessed?

* * *

**Yeah sry guys that it went by so quik I know I'm not that good of a writer but I'm practicein!**

*****************R&R*****************

**pwease!**

**=D**

**Thank yooh!**


	8. Karrah's POV Flashback and A scare

**=D**

**DON'T OWN**

**!Warning!:**

**New Characters Will Be In This Chapter!**

**(Karrah's P.O.V.)**

* * *

_David gave out his chuckling laugh. Anyone who didn't know him would think that he actually thought the joke was funny, hilarious really, but since I know him, I know he really was just throwing laughs out there when they needed to be laughed at. Michael looked at me for my reaction. I gave him a joker smile and let out an airy giggle. But really I felt like rolling my eyes at the joke. It was so corny. _

_"Okay now, see, there's this roster....," And I zoned out._

_My lazy glaze flickered around the restaurant; from the starch white walls, to the red rubbery leather seats and booths. The tables glistened from the lights above with no stains or anything, showing that no one had gathered and ate there in a while, except the number of staff members like Michael. No one came here anymore after the excitement of the new restaurant went down. The food wasn't really that good anyway, but in this town you rarely get new stuff. We're not what you call the richest part of New York. But they still get the income of some people; mostly crazies though. I silently laughed at myself. Ha, like me and Dave** (A/N: David and Dave are the same person: It's her nickname for him.)**. Well, were not crazy, just confused? Well, I'm not. _

_Partially._

_David nudged me under the table, silently telling me to laugh. I fixed my gaze back to Michael. He was just about to finish the joke. (You could tell by the way his lips slightly turned at the ends.) When he finally blurted out the ending, he laughed and Dave joined him. I gave a smile and a laugh with just as much enthusiasm. How long are we going to have to keep this up? It's been like this for about half an hour. Why did David have to invite the poor sap to sit with us? Why did I have to be a sap and encourage it? I'm too nice for my own good. One day, I'm going to die from it. Dave already told me once. And sitting here now I think it's coming soon. I'm going to die if I have to hear another one of his jokes. Literally._

_"MIKE! Get your tail over here!" yelled a guy behind the table. I couldn't see my savor, but I sent a silent prayer in the direction of his voice._

_"Coming!" Mike yelled and gave sigh, "Well, it was nice meeting you two. Come back again." _Please,_ his eyes read as he shook both of our hands and then he walked away._

_"Sure," David said in his most convincing voice. But we both knew we wouldn't be back. We have to keep traveling because of the...... incident._

_A shiver ran through me at the thought. And I shook my head to forget. I glanced at Dave and he gave me a knowing look. I turned from him. I don't need this right now._

_"You want to go?" he asked softly while resting his hand lightly on my forearm._

_"Yeah," I shakily gave back. He nodded. I scooted out of the booth with him following and headed for the door._

_I looked out the small window of the door and saw a short blonde girl walking toward the restaurant. My eye brows pulled down in confusion._ I've never saw her before when we scanned the area._ I pulled the door open, and felt the small chill gust of wind. It blew my dark curly black hair around and smacks David in the face. He opened his mouth._

_But I couldn't hear his smart joking reply about my hair, because all of my senses were turned to the scene before me. A van was coming around the corner. Now usually, I wouldn't care about a random van coming around the corner; but this one was different._

Werewolves_, my instincts told me._

_A low growl started to form in the lower regions of my chest and made me feel like I was vibrating. My upper lip curved up to the side to bare my teeth as a small snarl escaped. I choked myself off before another one came out. But it was already starting. I could feel two teeth already tingling- itching more like it, to be used. It wouldn't be long till......_

_"Shwit," I said. My hand covered my mouth to try and cover my, er, _teeth;_ making the cuss come out a little twisted. I glanced over at David and saw him watching the van, too._

_"Who is it?" David asked. His right hand was in his right jacket pocket, opening one of the secret compartments that opened to one of his many weapons he carried._

_"W-were-wolve-z," he glanced at me, giving me an _and_ look._

_"I down't kno-w who-u," I finished. He nodded his head and ushered us toward the shadows. He kept his eyes on the van the entire way, which got closer. It was almost to the girl now. She glanced at the van and waved it forward. It slowed down._

_"O-h kno," I whispered. A stared at the girl. The poor helpless girl. David grabbed me before I could move my other foot._

_"Wh-awt ar yew do-w-ing?" I whispered harshly at him. I could break his hold but didn't seeing what he had to say._

_"What are _you_ doing?" he answered back._

_I gave him a What-the-heck-do-you-think look and jerked my head to the van. The girl was now nearly running and the van picked up the pace._

_"We-e hav-e to-ew helwp her!" I said and jerk away from him. But he grabbed me again._

_"Kar!" He turned me around a looked at me with a have-lost-your-mind look._

_"D-wave! We j-wust can't-" I was cut off by the car slamming on brakes and a creaky door fly open. One of the werewolves jumped out and grabbed the girl. She struggled and tried to hit him but couldn't. One of her hands went for her pocket and grabbed something, but dropped it in the hurry. A few words were said. All I could catch was cutie....hurt.....scar....and boyfriend. And then he threw her in the van and flew off in a u-turn._

_And what I was doing this entire time? Nothing. Absolutely Nothing._

_"Why?" I said, yanked my hand from David, slumped against the wall, and stared at the place of where it all happened._

**_***_**

"There was nothing you could have done Karrah," Dave whispered again for the hundredth time while keeping his eyes on the road. _How would you know!_ I wanted to shout at him. _You wouldn't let me even try! _But I kept it all in, depriving him of what he wanted: for me to answer him. But I won't. If I know Dave, and I do, I know he can't stand it when I don't talk to him.

"_Karrah. Please_. Answer me!"

I kept my eyes on the road and tucked my hand in my hodie pocket, making sure it was still there. My hand ran over the smooth pendant, feeling the bumps and carvings of the strange blue gem. We- well _I_- found it when we were heading for the truck and sneaked it up while I made believe I was tying my shoe. I was going to find her, I told myself. I don't know why but I just have to. She reminded me to much of me when I was new on the streets.

The truck jerk to the curve of the road and slammed on brakes. I was slung forward in my seat, but was caught by the seat belt. I gave a little gasp and turned to Dave to see what the hell was going on. He turned off the truck and took off his seat belt.

"Answer me," He said through clenched teeth. I turned away from him and looked outside the window.

"Karrah," he sighed and grabbed my chin. With a quick jerk he turned me to look at him straight in the eyes.

I said nothing.

"God damn it, Karrah!" he said and banged his hand on the dash board. I jumped. "Why can't you just-"

"Just what, David!" I yelled at him. Finally exploding all my kept in feelings. He looked a little taken back that I answered him but then answered me straight in the eye. Eyes not wavering once.

"Why can't you get over with the whole thing?"

"Because, David, that girl needed our help! She was kid-napped by damn werewolves!"

"Yeah I know. I-"

"So then why didn't you let me save her?!"

"Because, Karrah, there was more than one."

"So?"

"SO? Karrah, they were _werewolves. _We've never dealt with-"

"WE?!"

"Like that time counts!"

"How would you know? You weren't even there!"

"Yeah but when I was there you was so cut up and low on blood, I didn't even think you would be able to make it!"

"But I did." I answered back coolly and glared at him.

He sighed. "Yeah you did."

He slumped back in his seat and put his head in his hands. His wavy light brown hair hung around his fingers, making him look even more tired and stressed. _You will not give. You will not give in. You will not- _

"I'm sorry."

I gave in.

"Dave...." He kept his head down. "Dave...." He looked up.

"I forgive you."

He sighed and grabbed my hand, the one with the scar on it. He traced the length of it, from at the edge of my wrist to halfway to my elbow. I smiled at the memory of it. I looked at him and he smiled to. It happened so long ago I almost forgot it. But I learned a good lesson, never piss off a witch. Especially one with bad anger issues.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

He started up the truck with jerk and the lights blinked to life, flooding the area.

I screamed.

* * *

**Hey guyz sorry it took me so long. It's just that basketball season just started and I haven't had time to write any thing. But god knowz I've been wanting to. **

**I really think this is the longest thing I have written so far. And I think It's kinda good. Guyz ya'll would never guess how bad a week this has been for me. I mean I had an during **

**School game yesturday and when we were coming out I ran into one of the other players on the other side, knocked her down, and almost fell myself in front of everyone. **

**Everyone.**

**And Then today a yellow jacket went down my shirt a stung me four times before finally flying out of my shirt. **

**It hurts like crap.**

**Anywayz, hoped ya'll liked!**

**Comment please!**

**=D**


	9. Simon's POV Meeting

**Okay here's chapter #11!!!**

**Hope y'all like it!!!!**

**HAPPY THANKS-GIVING!!!!!**

**( Simon's Point of View )**

* * *

"Simon, stop," Tori said behind me. I could hear her red _designer shoes_ that she complained about so much about getting wet, skid to a halt with a thud and stop completely.

"What is it this time?" I said with a huff of annoyance and frustration and stopped a few feet away from her. She had her arms crossed and that annoying I'm-so-much-better-than-you look on her pale face. Her face was smudged lightly under the eyes with smeared eyeliner because of all of the traveling and humidity in the air. Though her hair was a totally different story. Even though she complained about it frequently, it still held with no frizz or wave and flipped at the edges of her short layers, making her look like a puffed up kitten.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm exhausted!"

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" I asked coldly. She opened up her mouth to snap an reply but I cut her off. "There is nothing I can do about it, Tori. We've already had plenty of breaks and diner. We're almost to the house. Just- just be patient. Okay?" I started walking again, not really caring if she was following are not. Preferably not.

"Fine," she mumbled and hurried to trot up next with me.

We walked for a minute or two and I knew the silence was killing her. I was just counting off the seconds until-

"How much longer do we have?"

I looked at the road in front us, calculating the distance. "Er, about an hour or two."

She sighed and hanged her head slightly.

We walked a while longer. The temperature dropped a little and Tori started shaking.

"Here," I said and handed her my jacket.

"Uh, thanks?" she said in a kinda sarcastic tone.

I sighed. _I can't do anything nice can I?_

Time passed again with no talking and walking. Just no more shivering.

"......So......," she said finally.

"So, what?" I asked irritability. Why can't I just have a nice _quite_ walk in exhaustion?

"So, uh, how many girlfriends have you had?"

I stumbled over a rock.

"What type of question is that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. A normal one? Why does it embarrasses you?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting it."

"So......"

"So, what?"

"Just answer the question already, Simon."

"Okay. Fine... I've had a....couple."

"Define a couple...."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Tori, if this is about you and-"

"Uh, no, Princess, don't flatter yourself."

"Then what is it?" I demande, annoyed.

"I just wanted to kno-" She shook her head, "Never mind."

"No. What?"

She ignored me.

"Tori. Answer me," I said coldly, grabbed her arm, and stopped us.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Why did you say that, Tori?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Let go of me, Simon."

"Why did you say that!''

"Let go of me!"

"Why. Did. You. Say. That?"

"Let. Go. Of. Me!"

"Answer me first!"

"Fine! You really want to know?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"I just wanted to know if-if you really liked Chloe or if she was another one of your _accomplishments_! And if we were really on this wild goose chase to actually _save_ Chloe or if you just wanted to impress her _by_ saving her and getting your savior's kiss!"

My face turned red.

"Of course I care for Chloe!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really! And she's not the only one out there, you know? My brother is out there with her and if she needed saving I think he could do a perfectly good job of that! I mean, he did it many times before."

"Oh, it all makes sense now!"

"What does?!"

"Your jealous! Jealous! Jealous! Jealous!" She gave out a sarcastic laugh, "You still can't get over it can you? You can't get over that time when we got separated!"

"What?"

"The only reason we are on this stupid road is because you wanted to save Chloe instead of Derek!"

"No, that's not-"

"Oh, yes it is!"

"No! It is n-" she cut me off with her hand.

"Whatever, Simon. If your gonna be in denial, do it while I'm not around!"

She jerked her hand away and stormed off, nearly running as she walked along the country road. I breathed in and out slowly as I watched her._ Just stay away from her,_ my inner voice said, _before you do or say something_ _stupid. _I took another deep breath.

How could she think that? I'm not jealous. I exhaled my breath.

And Of course were out here for Chloe's welfare. I know I'm no hero. And if they were in trouble Derek could take care of Chloe better than I could've. Breath in.

She's probably getting annoyed by him saving her. And probably him, too. I mean a person like Chloe can't possibly stand a person like Derek. I mean he's so..... How could she-

_Oh My God_.

I never thought in a million years that this would happen.

Tori's...... _right_.

But-

I shook my head. I don't need this right now. I just need to focus on getting Tori to the house and contacting Andrew....... who must be freaking out because we haven't called him all day.

_Great._

I looked up at the night sky. The moon shinned as brightly as the stars around it. It's so peaceful. Unlike my turmoiling feelings inside me.

I sighed and glanced down to Tori. By the way she was dragging her feet as she walked, I could tell she wouldn't be able to take it that much longer. If only we could get to the house faster. I don't know how much _I _can take all this walking.

Just then a flash of the moon shinning metal caught my eye. I turned slightly to where I saw it.

It flashed again.

I narrowed my eyes on the dark blob up the road while I picked up my pace to get a better look.

Yes, just what I thought.

A truck.

My heart quickened with hope. The truck was off ( or dead) with no noticeable moment through the highly tinted windows.

_Maybe...._

"Tori!" I hissed/yelled.

She kept walking.

"Tori! Stop!"

She shot a bird over her head.

My hands shot up in frustration. I swear that girl's going to kill me one day!

A light bulb went off in my head.

"Oh, what was that spell?" I whispered to myself. "Oh, right."

I lifted my hands to the sides of my waist and chanted the little incarnated words. My mouth and tongue tingled with the usual delight as the words escaped my lips. The chilling waves of the magic sent goose bumps down my body as it pulsed through the center of my chest, through my arms, and out from under my finger nails.

Tori's body froze.

My mind shouted with joy. It worked! It really worked!

Tori's body twitched.

Damn.

She jerked around in one fluid twist of her foot, arms extended. A wave of electric shock shook my frame as the energy wave she sent hit me. I feel back with a gasp of pain. It felt as though someone took needles and stuck them in inch thick all around my body. The electricity pulsed through my veins, pumping my heart faster, making it harder to breath. I coughed out some blood as I tried to make a simple word. I don't know how much longer I-

And then it stopped.

"What the HELL, Simon?!" she shouted as she stood in front of me with her hands clenched and mouth tight. Her thick brown eyes glared at me so intensely, like she was trying to kill me with her eyes from the inside.

I think it was working.

I pushed up on my elbows and leaned forward in a halfway sitting position and spit the little puddle of blood in my mouth out nto the yellowed green grass. I sat there for a moment and let my heart calm down.

"Well?" she snapped.

"I told you to stop," I reasoned and finally pulled myself the rest of the way up.

"You don't do spells on me!" she said back, as if she didn't hear my reply.

"You wouldn't stop," I said again with my hand resting on my head. I feel so lightheaded.

"Why was it so damn important I stopped, Simon?" Her hands flew outward and I flinched slightly. Wow, I feel so manly; flinching because of a girl.

"That," I said a little tiredly and pointed a finger in the directoin my the blob, "is why!"

She tossed an annoyed look over her shoulder and froze starring at it.

"See," I said. A little smugly I might add. She looked at me serously, no anger what so ever.

"Is it abandoned?" she whispered as if if there were people in the car they wouldn't be able to here us. So much for that. We're just lucky were on a old country highway and cars barely come down it.

_Except that one....._

I studied the truck. Still no movement.

".....If it's not....," I let the sentence hang in the air, but I knew she understood.

"We take them out?" Her voice sounded shocked, but held somewhat an understanding.

"If we have to." I didn't like the plan any better than she did, but it was our only way out of here faster. And safer.

"Do you even know how to drive?"

I shot her an annoyed look. "Of course."

"Okay then.....What are we waiting for?" Exactly the same question I was asking myself.

I started walking- well more like stalking- toward the truck while Tori followed a little reluctantly behind me.

"Okay you take the left and I'll take the right," I whispered getting closer and closer to it.

"Why do I have to get the left?" she hissed."

"I don't know. Because I said so!"

"Whatever."

We sneaked nearly about two yards away from it and I motioned for Tori and me to make our move. She skittered to the left and me to the right; my back barely brushed it's shinny black coat of paint. I reached my left arm out toward the back window and used my other one to see through the glass. It was dark, so dark it actually made the sky look bright.

I sighed and motioned over the roof for Tori to stay where she was. Then, I took small calculated toward the window shield. I stood they're for a second and took a small breath._ Come on, now or never Simon_. I whipped around quickly and shot both my hands forward.

It was still dark.

I sighed, once again, and let one of my hands comb through my hair in frustration. I leaned forward on the passenger side, trying to look through the glass again.

Still dark- Wait. What is-

The truck jerked to life and the headlights flooded the area. I fell back in surprise, but not before I heard a high toned scream. And it wasn't Tori, because I saw her duck and scither away and hunch beside a back tire. My head jerked around when I heard the driver's door fling open wide. A tall guy with dirty blondish/ brown hair jumped out; his hazel eyes glittered with surprise as he stood their watching me. His hand rested in his jacket pocket were an odd shaped lump was, and it wasn't from his hand.

I scooted back in an wild awkward flinging of hands and stood up shakily.

"I-I'm sorry, dude, I-I thought-" He raised his hand to cut me off and rummaged through his pocket. The one with the lump.

I gulped.

He slowly pulled his hand out. I cringed waiting for it. Just waiting for him to-

"Stop!" Tori screamed from behind and ran forward. The boy turned halfway around in surprise. During that time I got enough sense to realize that it was a kinda perfectly good time to use a spell. The boy flew to the side with a hump; the truck door still wide open. I ran forward toward the door. And was tackled from the behind.

I fell to the ground with a hard thump and rolled quickly around with the person that tackled me. The person did a quick movement in what seemed like a blink of an eye and straddled my stomach. I looked up at the person as he/she pinned my hands down to the side as I tried to claw him/her off. The person- well the girl, I guess I should call her- was, well, beautiful. She had long dark brown curly hair, cream skin, and the brightest white teeth I have ever seen. The most shocking thing of her, though, was her violet-gold eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"Who are _you_?" I asked back and struggled again. I just need to get one of my hands free.

Her grip tightened and I gasped at the strength of it. "I asked first."

"Lady's first." I said back, trying to move my feet instead.

"Oh, what a gentleman."

"That's right, sweetheart."

"And a cocky one at that."

I ringed my left hand free.

"Only when I need to be," I stated and pushed her back with a knock back spell. She did a little somersault and landed in a crouch. _How in the-? _I pulled myself up quickly and she did the same. But instead of like me she made a fighting stance. I blinked in surprise, but thought fast and moved into my own makeshift stance. She did the first move and took a step forward.

"Karrah! Stop."

She jerked her head toward the boy, but kept one eye on me.

"What, Dave?" she said a little annoyed.

I looked over to were the boy and Tori was. They were in the same positions as we were in; Tori with a scratch on here cheek and a tare in her jacket and the guy clutching his shoulder where he must've fell when I hit him with my spell.

"Just, stop for a second."

"Why should I?"

"Just give them a time to talk."

"Why? They didn't give you time to give them money."

"I gave you time to talk," he whispered.

"Don't."

"Karrah."

"Fine," she grumbled, then looked at me deadly. "Hit me with another spell, sorcerer, and I'll hit you ten times worse in the jaw." She looked at Tori and sized her up. "That means you too, Hermine."

Tori fused and opened her mouth to make a probably bitchy retort, but I cut her off. "How do you know what we are?"

"Well, I don't know, Merlin. Maybe because you knocked me off you without even touching me?"

"You know those wizard jokes are very touchy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would _bastard_ or_ jackass_ make it better?"

"Karrah, enough." Dave- I think that's what, er, Karrah called him- said. He stepped across the little distance between us with his hand out toward me.

"Hi. I'm David. I'm a shaman."

My eyes went wide. I know I'm not as knowledgeable as Derek in the supernatural world, but I think I read somewhere that shamans aren't that common. Rare even.

"Uh- Simon," I grabbed his hand and shook it firmly, "Well you no what I am."

He chuckled, "Indeed."

Tori walked slowly over to my side. "Oh, and this is Tori. Witch."

"Hi," She said somewhat in the middle of sarcastically and coldly.

Karrah moved around this time and stood beside David. Her eyes still narrowed like Tori's.

"Karrah," She said after David nudged her.

"Your human? Figures," Tori said smugly.

"No, actually. I just don't to freak you out if I tell you."

"Sure, whatever, sunshine. What ever floats your boat."

"Bitch."

"No, actually, witch. With a W."

"_What ever floats your boat_."

"Anyway....," David said, looking back and forth from Karrah to Tori.

"What are you doing out here?"

"We're, uh, looking for my brother and friend."

"You guys got separated?"

"Not exactly."

"What happened?"

"Uh....," I glanced at Tori.

"It's fine. We won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, scout's honor," Karrah muttered.

* * *

**Well I hoped ya'll liked it! I was going to write some more but my mom's kicking me off the computer for the night.**

**(It's midnight)**

**Anyways, hope ya'll like it! I have a lot in store for later chapters!**

**Again, Happy Thanks-Giving!**

**:)**

**R&R**


	10. David's POV The Run Down

**Hey guys. This is my next chapter of WolfLove!!!!**

**I just want to do a little shout out to my besties Josie and Ashleigh for listening to all of my ideas and sticking with me when I get dorkie.**

**And also to livvity. Thank you for the proposal, but I'm going to have to say no. But your really awesome for the review! And so are you TTCyclone.**

**DUDE! :P**

**(David's P.O.V.)**

* * *

"What was a bunch of supernatural kids doing at a house by themselves?"

"Maybe the same reason two supernatural kids are on a deserted road by themselves?" The Simon guy said back to Karrah.

"I doubt it," Karrah said coldly and gave an equally chilly glare to go with it. Simon shot her a disbelieving look and snorted. Which in guy's terms mean, 'Sure'.

It's been like this for the last fifteen minutes. Simon would be telling his story about how his father had disappeared about three months(?) ago, so him, his brother, and their two friends went out looking for him and ran into some problems. He wouldn't exactly tell us what problems they got in except that they got to this house and one of the friends and his brother went out looking for food, but never came back; and then Karrah would interrupt him with some sarcastic or plain rude comment. I don't know how the guy can take all of it. Especially his friend. Her face keeps getting redder and redder every time Karrah opens her mouth. Normally, I would be surprised, shocked even, at Karrah's attitude; but her 'experiences' with them aren't what you would call the best. Her prejustice against sorcerers and witches go deep. Way deep. It wasn't always like this you know? Use to, we could have a normal conversation with one of their race; but now...... Now this happens. The only sorcerer Karrah will even be around or have a kind conversation with is Cameron, but we rarely see him since-

The ally. The fight. Karrah's scar. The images and scenes hit me so hard I could barely kept my emotions in check. I stiffened slightly and balled my fist while my breathing hitched. And why of course Karrah noticed. She knows me to much to not to. She turned her face toward me and her expression changed completely; to the normal one, the kind, loving one, and gave me a questioning look. I half smiled, symboling that I was fine. She was trying to hold back an eye roll.

"So your brother left with this friend of yours and never came back?" I said looking away from Karrah.

"That's what I said."

"Does your brother know any productive spells if they ever got in trouble?"

Simon shifted a little uncomfortable. His shoes became very interesting then.

"He's not a sorcerer," he mumbled.

"Dad slept with more than one chick, huh?" Karrah said. _Here we go again.... It's like she can't control it._

"No," Simon gritted his teeth, "he's my foster brother."

"_Sure._ Is that what daddy told you?"

Simon's eyes flashed dangerously and he took a slight step toward her, fist clenched. Karrah just snickered.

_Great, just what we need; another fight._

"Karrah!'' I whispered hastily. Always the peace maker. "Stop."

"What _is _your foster brother?" I asked after I gave my warning glare to Karrah. Simon relaxed slightly but then tensed up again. I guess because he realized what I asked him. He fidgeted and shifted his weight.

"He's a wermelhw," he grumbled.

"A what?" Even Karrah's sensetive ears couldn't pick up the word.

"A werewolf."

My jaw popped as it slightly dropped. Karrah gave out a baffled gasp. _Well, wasn't expecting that..._

"A-A werewolf?" Karrah sputtered, "How in hell did you get a werewolf foster brother?"

"It's complicated."

"I'll say. What did your dad do? Go to The Pack and still one of their pups?"

"_No_."

"This is more serious than I thought," I muttered half to myself, "A young werewolf lost. And in New York of all the places."

Karrah cursed, her expression getting sympathetic and kinda frustrated at the same time. "Has your father even told you two about The Pack?"

"Yeah, but they're only in Syracuse. Why would they matter. We're like two hours away from there."

"You _honestly _aren't telling me that you don't know."

"Know what?''

"The Pack aren't just in Syracuse anymore," I said, "They're in all of New York. _State._"

Simon's eyes widened, "B-But how?"

"They had some werewolf war or something like that about ten years ago." Karrah said waving her hands off. " But that's not important. What is important is what will happen if the pack gets a hold of your brother."

"Dad never- Wait. What will happen to Derek if they find him?"

"Let's just say it could go two ways. Either they'll let him go with a warning and let him be seen into about being a pack member or, well, last time they wound someone they ended up with a chain saw to the head."

"A chain saw?" The Tori girl said disbelievingly. "Oh, come on. Why would they kill their own kind?"

"Many reasons. It's their territory. They can do anything they want as long as it's not involved with the other supernatural races or messes up the balance of our world and the humans', " I stated.

"So what would happen to Chloe?" Simon said going paler.

"Chloe?," I said surprised. "Your friend is a girl?"

"Yeah. She's a necromancer," he said nodding his head quickly, still pale. "She has blond hair. Bright blue eyes. Really short." He used his hands for emphasis.

"Oh my," Karrah said and gripped something inside her pocket as she went pale- well paler- also.

I blinked. Did he-? Did he just describe the girl from the street?

"Does she own a necklace?" Karrah asked. "One like this?"

Karrah surprised me and pulled out a blueish-red pendant tied by a black ribbon and hung it by it's edges. It glittered as the truck's lights hit it, sending cascades of small rainbow dancing through the night air. Simon gasped and stared at it like it was an Olympic gold medal. Well, I must admit it, it was pretty amazing, with it's etched-in gold markings that could barely be seen only when the light hit it _just_ right and it's weird color. Not blue but not red. Some purple in some places.

"W-where did you get that from?"

"So you do recognize it," Karrah stated and lowered the necklace.

"It's Chloe's," Simon murmured, staring at the necklace. He reached out for it and fingered the markings.

"Where did you find it?" He asked Karrah, finally taking his eyes off of it.

"On the side of the road in Baxter." She summarized.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, "Something terrible must've happen. Chloe would never lose this necklace. It's her ghost kryptomite." He looked at the necklace then back up again. "_How did you get this?_"

"I don't...."

"Just tell me," he said curtly. Karrah's eye brows knitted together in a stubborn scowl at his sudden attitude. He sighed. "_Please_?"

"Okay, well," Karrah took a breath as if saying, here goes nothing. "Dave and I were at this restaurant in Baxter-"

"Simon," Tori interrupted, "wasn't that where we were earlier?"

"I think so.... I wasn't really paying attention," he shook his head. Man, I never realized how ruff he looked. The shadows under his eyes shown brightly and his cloths held together carelessly; as if he just threw on the cloths, not even caring what they were. He better be lucky that they even matched. Well except for the bright green converses.

"Do you guys want to sit in the truck?"

"David!" Karrah whispered harshly so only I could hear.

"What?" I said just as harshly and quietly.

"What are you doing! You can't just invite random people into our truck!"

"Karrah. Really? Look at them. Not as sorcerers but as equal supernaturals. They need help. And as far as I can tell we are the only ones I see that can help them."

"So now you want to help someone in need."

"Karrah. If we help them we might be able to help the girl, Chloe, too."

"Sometimes Dave your a real pain in the ass."

"But yet you love me."

"Yeah I do. And heaven knows why."

My heart fluttered a little when she said that. She didn't deny it. Yeah sure it's a saying but still. She didn't.

_But why would I care?_

Her face glowed as she smiled and I knew why. I still love her. I laughed inwardly at myself. You would think after three years of being together on the run, living together, being each others only acquaintances; I would have told her by now.

Guess not.

"Yeah, c'mon. Hop on in," Karrah sighed and waved her hand toward the car. As if the silent conversation never happen.

* * *

**Anyways, hoped y'all liked!**

**Comment please!**

**=D**

**MERRY HOLIDAYS!**


	11. Richard's POV The Dream

**Okay guys there will be new characters in this story!**

**Yeah yeah I know y'all wanted Derek or Chloe.**

**But this is in a point of view of one of The Pack members and Chloe and Derek will be introduced in this!**

**So Yea!**

**(Richard's POV)**

**

* * *

**

_They were running through the ally ways. Rain above them pouring and soaking through their clothes. Their tennis shoes sloshed and spat as they batted them down hard onto the pavement. They ran around corner after corner, through the maze of brick walls and trash bins, trying to find an exit. If they didn't they were counted as good as dead. The boy knew that as he pulled the girl along with him, hand and hand. The girl was much shorter than he was, yet fairly tall to others, but still she slowed him to a steady running pace. Much slower than he knew he could run. She tried, though, she really did. And the boy thought that he should be grateful for that in the very least. _

_But they had to move faster._

_The boy could only imagine what the people with the guns and wicked minds would do to them. He shuddered even at the thought of them hurting the girl. He wouldn't let that happen, he told himself. Even if it was the last thing he did. They hurt the girl to much already. In many ways that the boy didn't understand how or why they would do that to this girl. They would have to settle for him, he thought, the son of the second in command Pack leader._

_The boy felt the girl fall, but not completely, because he had a firm grip on her, and mutter a curse. He would have smiled if it were normal times. But know wasn't normal times. They were being chased out of their secret hiding home, forced to run with their tales tucked behind their legs, and pride left behind. The boy wondered how he had ever gotten into this mess. He wasn't the reason the rotten people were chasing after them. The girl was. But yet as he pondered in his head for the reason why; he already knew the answer. For the girl, he had run_._ For the girl, he had taken the mocking and ridicule for falling for a non-wolf; half of it even his own conscience. For the girl, that he had clammed his own he had done all of that. Only for the reward of her love and affection. _

_"Hush," he murmured gently, the way that she liked to be talked to, without anger. She looked up at him with her glassy deep brown eyes. She tried to hold back the tears that threaten to be exposed, and his heart throbbed out for her. The inner wolf screamed at him, accusing him of not being strong enough to care for his mate. She was showing tears now, showing weakness; which in itself is weakness alone. He wanted to encase her in his arms right then, shield her from the monsters that called themselves visionaries. But he would have to settle with carrying her instead._

_"Sorry," he muttered and jerked her upward in a fast, yet delicate movement, into his muscled arms. He knew she wouldn't like it. It was bad enough she already was crying, now he had taken the only other independent think left she could do. Well, except for breathing and staying alive. But who knew how much longer it would be until not even that would be of her control. They were speeding up. He could already smell them. Not much longer he will be able to hear them and their searching party._

_The boy ran. _

_He ran as fast as his body would let him. He ran through ally after ally, jumping over trash and debris that came in their way; All the while searching for an opening of the prison of walls that led to civilization. Their only chance was to be out in the open with normal people, where they couldn't hurt them. If only for a little while._

_The wind shifted and the boy stumbled over his feet, caught off guard by the new scents that he smelled. NO. No! It can't be!_

_But it was._

_They had tricked him. He could smell them know. Another group of them were up ahead, hidden from the rest. Somehow, the boy couldn't smell them earlier. Now he could. They were just two alleys down. They were trapped now. No escape._

_Or so he thought._

_Just up ahead was a fire escape, the ladder was pulled down for God knows what reason. But he didn't care, it was there. And it was their only chance for survival. _

_He shifted the girl onto his back to free his hands. She made a small little gasp at the movement, but soon got the picture and held on. He took a few steps back and readied himself. One, two, three! And he was off. He ran and jumped on one of the dumpsters to give him a boost as he reached for the ladder. His fingers connected with cool metal and held strong, almost slipping though because the rain that coated it. He scampered up the ladder and up onto a platform then up another. On the second platform, he could hear the people one ally away now. He started to panic. Any minute now they could be here and- and. And he didn't want to think about that. He needed to get the girl up to that roof and out of range from the guns._

_He pushed his feet faster and pulled harder. The goal set in his mind. Now all he had to do was achieve it._

_He was on the third platform now. _

_Half way up the ladder._

_Three steps till the top._

_Bang!_

_A gun fired off in the distance. The people had come around to be where they were at and fired wildly at them. But they had hit. They had hit him badly in the ribs. He gasp in pain and clutched his side. The bullet didn't hit any thing vital, but that didn't mean he couldn't die. _

_He swung the girl over and onto the roof with the last of his strength and staggered down a step. She landed in a low crouch and reached out a hand to him, screaming his name as she cried. _

_"Richard! Please! Oh God, Richard! Grab my hand!"_

_But he couldn't. He was already falling. His hands had slipped from their firm hold of the ladder and vision blurred at the edges. He felt the wind whip around him as he fell, whirling through his ears. Her face popped into his mind and he smiled. Glad that her face was the last thing he was going to see. _

_*~*~*_

I hit the bed with a hard thump and startled myself awake. My breathing came out small and shallow making it hard to breath. I leaned up from under my sheets and tried to calm my heart. What happened? Am I in a hospital? Oh, God, I hope not. I looked around me. Yes, I was in my room. Not in a dark ally in God knows where. Was I stabilized and recovering in my room then?

I closed my eyes and reached a hand toward my chest, precisely toward my rib cage. My hand connected with smooth flesh covered in sweat. Okay, no hole or blood or gory stuff.

Nothing happened. It was just a dream.

But it had felt so real. I had felt like I was actually falling. And the excruciating pain, I had felt that, too. I glanced down at my hands; I still can feel the touch of her skin...

I shook myself. No, it was only a _dream_. Just my imagination.

But could my unconscious mind come up with something that vivid and clear? And that girl; could I've made her up, too, then?

My heart skipped a beat thinking about her. No, she couldn't be real. She was only part of the dream.

Alec's off beat whistle echoed through the halls out side of the door. His footsteps stopped in front of my door and he opened it widely. He smiled broadly, as he noticed I was awake.

"Dude, what are you still doing in bed? It's like six o'clock in the morning!" Alec chuckled as I glared at him. Alec was always the morning person here and expected everyone else to be one, too. He goes around the entire house every day, waking up everyone at broad daylight, acting as our very own rooster.

"Wow, Alec, your late on wake-ups. Wasn't dawn like an hour ago?" I said harshly and crawled out of the bed to put my jeans on.

Alec clicked on the lights and leaned against the door, "Well, I thought I would give you mutts a break so you guys can get some beauty rest. I even think I will give Eddie an extra hour. He needs it more than the rest of us."

I snorted a reply, pulled a crumbled up black t-shirt from off the floor, and hauled it over my head.

"Maybe I should have given you the extra time. You don't look to good, dude."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, grabbed one of my tennis shoes off the floor, and put it on. _Now, where is the other one?_

"Seriously, Richard, Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I snapped. Alec raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. I ignored him and searched for the other shoe under my bed.

"Yeah, that really convinced me."

I sighed and closed my eyes; a headache crept at the edges of my mind.

"I'm fine, Alec." I sat up and walked over to my closet to search for the shoe there.

"Uh, huh. Had a bad dream?"

I paused looking through the piles of clothes in my closet. Should I tell Alec? Yeah, sure Alec is my best bud; A brother even at some points. But does he really need to know the dream. Or the girl?

"No. Just couldn't fall asleep." I said with the best conviction as I could muster. When he didn't answer straight away, I glanced at him in the corner of my eye as he studied me.

"If you say so."- Pause-. "I'm going to go wake up the others."

"M'Kay."

He turned to leave but paused halfway and turned back toward me.

"Hay, Richard?"

"Yeah?" I tensed, waiting for him to tell me he knows I'm lying and say some wise thing about philosophy and dreams and stuff.

"Your shoe's under the chair."

I glanced over to where he was pointing and sure enough, there it was. "Oh, thanks."

He smiled and tipped his baseball hat western style and walked out the door.

Once he was far enough away and out of hearing range, I plopped down in my computer chair with a sigh and pulled my shoe on. I could hear the rest of the guys down the hallway grumbling and cursing at Alec for waking them up. Alec just laughed at them. I heard a thumping noise against one of the walls and then a second later a cry of pain. Alec must have just told Eddie about the beauty sleep idea, Eddie got mad, tried to hit Alec, but ended up hitting the wall. I cracked a smile; you would think Eddie would have learned by now that Alec could beat the living daylights out of him. Another thump. Nope. He hasn't learned a thing.

I stood up and headed for the bathroom; Might as well get a head start in the bathroom line before any of the others.

The bathroom was luckily free with no line, so I headed in, brushed my hair and teeth and then headed out into the hallway. There are six of us living here at the training house: Me, Alec, Tyler, Eddie, Logan, and Joey; the "Mini Six-Pack", as we like to call ourselves. Which isn't that much far from the truth; we're the youngest pack members in training, most of us born from the members of the Pack already, well, except Tyler.

His "Dad" found him somewhere in an orphanage in Brooklyn, abandoned, no trace of mother or father. He's tall like the rest of us, lean and fit, too, with shaggy brown hair and dark eyes to match, which isn't all that different from what Eddie looks like. Except for the fact that Eddie's black. But he's different. He's never been the most out spoken type of person, he rarely talks to us unless he has to, and when he does it half enthusiastic and uncharacteristic. If wasn't for his foster dad being in the Pack, meaning he will be in the Pack, no exceptions; I think he would have been a Lone. Which is sad really. He has the look and abilities of a pack member: strength, smarts, looks, and speeds; he just doesn't act like he cares.

I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alec worked on the stove frying eggs and bacon. He whistled as he worked, always cheery; which works well with his look. He's got this whole suffer dude thing going on: wavy light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and always has a mysterious cocky smile on face; which might not be part of his look at all, just the wolf half. First time I meet him when our dad's had to partner up during the war, I thought he was mentally ill; but then when we started hanging out (against my will, I swear) I started to realize that it was just him. His dad is on the detective team of the Pack; they travel and investigate werewolf related crime scenes all over New York. Though Alec is not that thrilled about having to take the same job as his father, I know Alec would love the traveling part of it. He always brings up subjects of going to New York or Brooklyn or where ever and meeting these celebrity chefs and stuff.

I walked over to the pantry and grabbed the loaf of bread. Once I buttered it up and stuck it in the toaster, I grabbed an apple off the counter and waited for my toast to pop; or burn, possibly catching on fire. I'm not the best cook ever like Alec.

"So, dude, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well," Alec flipped his makeshift omelet, "I don't know. I guess the basics, training and stuff. But"-he shrugged-"Mark hasn't come in yet. You know him, always late."

I nodded my head. He was referring to our training counselor, Mark Gray. He was the youngest on the actual pack, but older than us. Twenty-one at the least; which apparently makes him the best because he can "reason with us" and "understand us" better. I rolled my eyes. Yes, Mark is a good trainer. But the guy can't be on time or schedule worth a flip. I think it's because of his new "girlfriend", May.

Joey came in yawning and rubbing his eyes. His usually messy red hair stood up straight in most places and his whole left side of his face was red from a pillow imprint.

"'Morning," he said halfway asleep and thumped his way to the fridge. I wonder if he knows his shirt is on backwards.

"Morning," Alec and I said together.

Tyler walked into the room then, nodded at us in reorganization, grabbed some loafs of bread and a glass of milk, then left for the living room. Huh, he's quite talkative today.

Minutes later Logan walked into the room still wearing his pajama pants and a rumpled t-shirt. His glasses were on crooked and his black hair uncombed. He had a book in his hands, like always, and sat down next to me.

"Morning, fellows." He said in a cheery mood and opened up the book.

"Not hungry?" Joey asked with his mouth full of cereal and sat down on the other side of me.

"Not practically."

"You have a stash don't you?"

Logan grinned. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Do I smell something burning?" Eddie said as he walked in, scrunching his nose.

"Shit!" I yelled and reached for the toaster plug. But it was too late; my four pieces of toast were charcoaled.

"Great…." I muttered.

"Dude, why don't you live and learn and eat cereal like me?" Joey asked.

I glanced at the bowl of wheat in the form of O's with milk poured over it and scrunched my nose.

"No thanks."

Joey shrugged. "Suit yourself," and spooned another mouthful.

I grabbed another apple off the table to go with my other uneaten one and bit into it. So what if I don't eat a big breakfast? Alec flipped his three omelets onto a saucer with an oven-toasted bagel on the side.

I'm gonna starve.

**

* * *

**

**Hoped Y'all liked it!**

**(sorry guys this chapter is just so long i couldn't fit derek in chloe in yet. YET! they will hopefully be in next chapter!)**

**I have alot more than just this. But i just felt like i had to update! so hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!!**


	12. Richard's POV The Acused

**Hay guys! I hope ya'll like this chapter! Sorry it took me so long I had a three page book report due on a book I never read.... and well you get the picture. Anyway this chapter is not in Chloe's or Derek's POV but possibly the next one. But Derek is intruduced in this chapter! :D**

**If anyone has questions please comment or write me message! I'm getting kinda lonely because cuzzie Josie wont answer her phone!....**

**BUt anywho...... Yeah Just read! :P**

* * *

"Oh, come now, Eddie! Your not telling me that you can't hit me now are you?" Alec mocked as he sidestepped one of Eddie's punches. I shook my head. It was just way to easy, even I could tell from sitting on the bench. Eddie doesn't have a pattern when he fights, he just swings random punches and throws kicks, which come out slow because he has to find an opening in Alec's defence; which is hard enough all ready. Alec's one of the best fighters around.

"I never said anything, Avery!" he screamed and lunged at Alec; who dodged and watched as Ed fell, then with a swift movement caught him by the arm and wrapped him in a headlock with one of his hands bent at an awkward angle designed to make him give. Eddie growled a curse and struggled to get lose, which only made it more painful.

"Okay, Avery, I give. I give."

"But I was just havein' fun!" Alec faked whined and let Eddie go. Eddie grabbed his arm and rubbed at the bruises on his arms. He mumbled something like "jackass" and some other words in that neighborhood. Alec just snickered and looked at Joey.

"Okay, Joesph. Your turn."

Joey looked like a kitten cornered by a dog in a dark ally. Which is a pretty close accusation for him, he has this red tabby cat look going for him.

"Um- I- uh- have to- " The main door to the training building busted open with a loud _BOOM_ as Matt stormed into the area. His breathing was so hard it looked like he just got done doing a fifteen mile jog with only one leg. Sadly I'm talking from experience; Never tick off an old lady with an umbrella who can't see that well. Barely made it alive.

"The....training....room. W......Why didn't.....I...think of.....that?" He said to himself, taking deep breaths after each pause.

"What's up, Matt? Your late man." Logan said looking up from his book from where he was sitting.

Matt sighed a tremendous breath and paused his breathing, trying to calm his breath as he leaned against the door.

"We,"-breath-" have oncoming visitors."

"What?" I said and hopped off the bench. "Who are they?"

"Those guys we've been searching for. The ones who were with the Aussie."

"They're coming _here_?" Joey asked.

"Idiots," I heard Tyler mumbled from where he was sitting alone on a bench.

"Yes. They called an hour ago on the pay phone; said they had the person responsible."

"So, they're bringing the Aussie?" Alec asked.

Matt hesitated, then shook his head. "We don't think it's the Aussie."

Alec blinked an reply.

"So, who are they bringing then?" Eddie asked for him.

"We don't know."

"Then why are you telling us this?" I asked, annoyed, and crossed my arms.

"Because your father wants all of you down there. Just for the safe side."

"Sure you just don't want to watch us?" Eddie said snidingly; and 'course Matt heard him.

"Yeah, Ed, that is exactly it. I don't want to watch a bunch of teenage werewolves when I could just be easily killed by going out scouting our turf." Matt rolled his eyes and waved his hands for us to follow him out the door.

"Who do you think it is?" Alec super-low-whispered to me.

I shrugged. "Whoever it is. I hope they had a good reason for killing eight people and not ask for mercy. Dad will sure enough-"

"Come on you slow pokes!" Joey yelled and sprinted through the trees ahead of us.

* * *

They van pulled up five minutes after we showed up. The whole pack circled around the van. Dad, Alec's Dad-Chuck, and our alpha-Jerry stood in the front, some of the oldies behind them, then so on in the level groups. We just hanged around the skirts of the circle. Dad didn't want us near if things got a little nasty- which they might.

The van turned off with click and then, slowly, the driver's door creaked open. The guy that came out, which i guess was the leader, was scruffy and skinny. He had his hands slightly raised in surrender. Then the passenger's do opened and out came a bulky muscled man with his hands raised too: the partner.

The scruffy blond one bowed his head slightly to Jerry and then my father. The other stood still.

No one moved. No one said a word. I wondered what everyone was waiting for until Dad stepped forward and glared at the blond.

"Okay, mutt, where's the person responsible?" he said in a cruel tone, icing my bones. I wont say I haven't heard Dad talk angrily before, but I have never heard her useing _that_ tone.

"W-we have him right in the back," The guy spluttered and nodded toward the back and Dad glanced at each other. Then Chuck went forward and took the guy by the collar and lead him to the back of the van. Dad stayed were he was, narrowed eyes on the stocky guy in front of him. Jerry just stood there, arms crossed, no expression crossed his face.

"Open it," Chuck growled to the guy at the back. He reached forward and grabbed the handle. The click of the door opening echoed through all of us spectators showing just how quite we all were, waiting as our anxious minds wondered who in the world it could be in the back. When it door opened all the way a wave of whispers took up around the people near the door. Curiosity flared in my mind as I saw most of their faces turn into scowls or signs distaste. We were near the front of the van so we had to crane our necks to see what was going on, but with everyone being a werewolf and near the same hieght as you it was a lost cause.

Chuck's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed as he looked at the person inside the van. His free hand curled into a tight fist and he looked like he was going to punch something. I think he was thinking about using the blond as a nice target.

"Matt!" he yelled. Matt jerked in surprise next to me but pushed through the crowd toward Chuck. Chuck said a few words to him that I didn't catch as Matt stared at the person. Then when Chuck got done speaking, Matt shook his head as a reply and walked toward the open doors.

I will never forget that moment I think. When Matt pulled the person out from the floor of the van I had the presence of da ja vue. The boy was as old as us, maybe even a year younger, with jet black hair that hung in his eyes and a toned muscle build. He was almost as big as Alec, maybe even taller. He was covered in a grime of sweat and dirt with a speck here and there with blood and had his hands tied in a bright orange nylon rope. He hung his head down, shielding his face.

The first impulse that I received was that he was a Cain and that of course he did the crime. But something vetoed that thought as soon as it came. I knew that guy. I _knew_ him. Yet I never seen him before in my life. The boy glanced slowly around the circle and my breath caught. His eyes.

My dreams. I knew him from my dreams.

The dream came back to me like I just had it.

_As he hovered between nightmare and waking, he thought he could hear the others, their grunts and growls and soft snarls as they slept._

_He sat up, tangled in the sweat-soaked sheets, heart pounding so hard he gasped for the third night in a row, the boy woke to the sound of screaming. He_

_More like puppies than little boys, the night nurse would say. She always smiled when she said it, but the boy saw no smile, only bared teeth, the snap in her voice saying she didn't find it funny at all. She found it strange, disturbing, wrong. Like when she got angry and called them brats and savages and, her favorite insult, hissed in their ears . . ._

_Little beasts._

_As the nightmare slid away, so did the sounds of the others. The boy looked over, squinting to see in the dark, windowless room, only a sliver of light coming from under the door._

_He turned toward the other three beds and knew what he'd see. Empty, as they had been for four nights now, the covers pulled tight, the boys gone, never to return, leaving him behind, alone._

_He didn't mind that so much. Being alone meant there was no one to snap at him, claw him, bite him, corner him in the play-yard, the three of them ganging up on him._

_The doctors and nurses never interfered. They only watched, whispering among themselves, saying words like outcast and omega, pack and hierarchy, words he didn't understand, words they jotted furiously into their notebooks._

_So, no, he wasn't sad to see the others gone. What bothered him was how they left. He tried to forget, but of course he couldn't._

_The Incident, the doctors and nurses called it. Another word he didn't understand, but he shivered each time he heard it._

_It had started with a new nurse. A young, pretty nurse, who'd gotten mad when the older one called them little beasts, and snuck them candies and chocolate bars and soda pop. He'd liked her. To the others, though, her kindness smelled like weakness, and they'd used it to get what they wanted, always smiling and holding her hand and asking for more treats._

_Then the other nurse found out and put a stop to the gifts. The other boys hadn't liked that. They'd wheedled and begged, but the young nurse said no, she wasn't allowed to bring them anything._

_Then, one night, she snuck in to see them. Just to see them—tuck them in, kiss them good-night. Only the other boys thought she'd brought them treats, and when they found out she hadn't—_

_The boy squeezed his eyes shut, but it didn't help. He still saw them, backing her into the corner, then pouncing. He still heard her screams. Still smelled the blood that had flecked the walls as they'd swarmed over her._

_He might be the biggest, but he was no match for all three of them. So he'd run to the door and banged and shouted, making more noise than he ever had in his life._

_The guards had rescued the nurse. Then they'd taken him out, and put him in the school room, gave him milk and cookies, and told him he'd done the right thing and they were proud of him._

_But they hadn't sounded proud. They'd sounded scared._

_It was nearly morning when the old nurse took him back to the bedroom. The other boys were gone. And they never came back._

_He never thought to ask what had happened to them. Nothing in his young life led him to believe that question—or any other—would be answered._

So is this was what happened to the boy? He ended up here? In this situation? I shook my head. I just can't see that happening. I glanced at the blond and his scruffy face and baggy cloths and I knew that the guy did it not him. Maybe Chuck saw it too.

"What's the meaning of this, Liam?" Chuck glared at the blond.

"Well, you see, Chuck, sir, he's the one responsible for the killings."

"What proof do you have?"

Liam shifted his weight. "We found him on another one of his hunts, sir. Luckily, we found him before he hurt anybody else. Though he did stab me in the leg with the rusted knife."

"Do you have the wound mark or the knife?" Dad asked disbelievingly.

"Sure do." Liam lifted down his hands. One went for his pants leg while the other traveled in his pocket for something. When he pulled out the knife and showed the wound my eyes narrowed. Okay, one for the mutt.

"How do we know he did it?" Matt asked and looked down at the boy.

"Why don't you ask him?" Liam said and gave a look to the boy. If anyone saw it they didn't show.

So Chuck asked him. He sighed, "Yes."

My eyes went wide. Why would he agree?

"What's your name boy?" Chuck asked as Matt held his restraints tighter. He said nothing.

"Do you hear me? What is your name!"

The boy lifted his head and glared at the blond. Chuck sighed then looked at him to.

"What's his name, Liam?"

"I only know his first name."

"Which is?" Chuck asked annoyed.

I knew the answer before it was said."Derek."

Chuck turned back to Derek. "So, _Derek, _do you know why your here?"

Again he said nothing and continued glaring at Liam.

Chuck growled in annoyance and grabbed Derek's chin.

"You killed eight innocent people. They had families, dreams, _lives. _Did you know that?"

Derek closed his eyes and then looked at Liam, then back to Chuck. "No," he scratched out.

"I didn't think so." Chuck sighed and then glanced at Matt then back to Derek.

"Do you agree then that you did the crime?" Silence.

"Do you agree?!"

Sigh. "Yes."

I wanted to scream at the guy. Why would he do that?

_Do you really know him?_my inner voice asked_. I mean all you had was a dream of the guy._

For one spilt second I was about to go with that. But then I cant go against my gut feeling. Its unnatural for a werewolf.

"Then there is a desion that has to be made." Dad said and looked at Jerry. Jerry sighed.

"The person agrees to all the auctions?"

Derek nods. Jerry sighed again.

"Fine then, the verdict has been reached." Jerry nodded toward the execution house. " He will have two hours to mourn and then...."

The Liam smirked and put his hands down to his side. Derek went ridged. And if I'm not mistaken, so did I.

* * *

**So what did ya'll think? I know its not really my best chapter but hay its a chapter. Anyweay there's this one subject I've been wanting to talk about.**

**Now I dont know if anyone knows this but I have another story for Dafkest powers and I was just wanting to know what ya'll think about it. It's called the Continueing. And its not really a sequal its a whole different story. But anyway I was rereading it today because I got anespected reveiw on it and just wanted to know if ya'll liked it.**

**I'm possibly thinking about fininshing that one. Although I was planning to writting a sequal to this one since this one is near done. Well in my eyes. **

**:P lol well anyway REVEIW!!!!!**


	13. Chloe's POV You Mean More

**Hay!**

**Okay for the record I did not expect to write this chapter as fast as I did but, its getting to the good parts of the story I've been wanting to write and I just wanted to write something. Anyway I hope ya'll like it. This chap. is kinda deep and well to my eyes the best chapter by far I have ever written but hay. My opion. Hope yall like!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own.**

**(Chloe's POV)**

_

* * *

_

_"Chloe, I have to go."_

_I shook my head furiously, clutching his sleeve harder. "No, you can't."_

_"Chloe..." He put his hand over mine clutching his sleeve. His hand was warm naturally, but when he touched my skin, it felt as if my hand was on fire- the new symptom that I started experiencing since I woke up._

_"We'll think of something," I hurried out. "Anything. We-we-we-"_

_He put his hand on my shoulder. "Stop it, Chloe. You're hyperventilating."_

_Tears streamed my face. Great, now I'm crying. _

_He leaned his head down to see my face. I turned my head so he couldn't see me crying, even though I know it is childish and he probably already knows I am._

_He sighed. "Chloe, you don't understand."_

_"Don't understand, what, Derek?" I snapped and looked at his face then turned my head back around when I realize he was closer to my face, his eyes piercing me. I wish he would stop doing that; it makes it hard to think._

_"You don't understand why I have to go." I whip my head back around to say something, but he cuts me off._

_"And it's not because I want to become one of them or because I have a death wish, Chloe. I thought we already talked about that."_

_"Yeah, but then-"_

_His eyes flashed with some kind of emotion. "I have to protect you, Chloe."_

_That's when I went hysterical. "Me? Why on earth do you have to protect me, Derek? You always have to protect me! Why not for once you try to you protect yourself?"_

_"Because you mean more to me." He hurried out before I could catch my breath, tough that statement left me speechless._

_He turned his head away from me, eyes closed. "You mean more to me…." He whispered out._

The words floated around my head, taunting me, mocking me, haunting me. Torturing me.

I shook as I cried again in my restraints. I never got to answer him. I was pulled out of the van then, stuffed inside this motel room, tied with my hands behind my back to a bed. But that was probably nothing compared to what Derek must be going through. I get to live, sure probably not for long, but Derek. Oh, _Derek._

His roars of rage as I was taken away filled my ears as it mixed in with my screaming and struggling. The feeling of his warmth is gone, replaced with cold, nothingness.

When I lost my mother in the car crash, I felt something like this. People call it heartache, but I don't think they actually understand what it means to go through it. You cry until your eyes sting. Your chest feels like someone drilled a hole into it. Your heart feels like it was vacuumed out flat. The feeling can go numb but it never goes away; it stays there, rotting on your soul.

I told myself I would never go through this again. My dad blames himself for not being as close to me as we could be. Honestly, I blame myself.

I centered myself at a distance from my family, but not too far away to not have a bond with them. I guess it's because of that reason I have never had a relationship with any boy. Why it's not on my top priority list like other girls.

But, then why, am I feeling this way?

I feel as if my body is half there, not complete. I mean I can feel everything. I can see everything. I can smell everything. But nothing about it is taking my interest.

My body longs for something; every molecule in my body is screaming at me to find their missing half, to help them. But no matter what I do, I can't find what it longs for.

_"You mean more to me…."_

Why, Derek? Why do I mean more to you then you do yourself?

His face popped into my mind and for a second the pain stopped, just completely stopped. But as soon as it came it washed away, in its place the pain increased.

I wanted to scream. I yanked on my restraints as hard as I could. I kicked my legs hard on the floor.

Nothing.

I'm too weak. Too damn weak. It seamed like the story of my life.

My arms slunked; my head went down in misery. My now-blond hair drifted around my face, covering my line of vision, though the tears already blurred it.

The feeling is to much know. I wish it would stop. But it doesn't. It's carving my heart out whole. Stabs after stabs, after stabs of pain rock through me as his words cut through my mind until it was a chant.

_"You mean more. You mean more. You mean more…."_

A low whine escapes my lips, "Help."

But it's a lost attempt. No one is here; just me. And even if someone could help me, there is nothing they could do. All the pain is internal.

My hands are going numb now. The ropes are cutting off some of the circulation. A sensation in the back of mind is starting to form, but I dismiss it. Oh, the pain is too much.

He said I mean more to him; so much that he would sacrifice himself for me. What a line. It's so stupid, so melodramatic, so observed- so-so-

Loving.

The pain froze for a second. Does he-?

A wave of acknowledgement went through me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up along with the ones on my arms. Something or _someone_ is here.

My head shot up to look around the room. And then froze when I saw him.

"Hi." He said soothingly. "Is your name Chloe?"

I blinked at the ghost. Or at least I think he is a ghost. He stood Simon's height, light brown hair, hazel eyes. But all around him he was glowing.

"My name is David."

I tried to speak, but my voice was hoarse, so I kept staring.

He crouched down to my height. "I know your friends, Simon and Tori."

My heart felt like it was stabbed again. No they can't be dead, too. I was hoping at least they would still be-

"Don't worry they're fine. They sent me to find you." He paused. "Are you alright?"

"Are you-, "I swallowed my tears, "Are you dead?"

His eyes lit up when he heard me speak. "No. No. No, I'm a Shaman."

"Oh." I sighed and relaxed some.

"Chloe, I hope you don't mind this but, where is Derek?"

My head slumped, "He's….They…." I started to silently sob.

"Shhh," David looked out toward the door, then back to me.

"Chloe, I have to go back to my body now and tell them where you are at, OK? We're not that far away from you."

I nodded.

He leaned down again and grabbed my shoulder. "Don't worry, Chloe, we'll save Derek." And then he disappeared.

* * *

**Okay sorry bout the cliffy there but it's like 12:19 right now and I'm kinda tired and well don't really have much to say....**

**The next chapter will be in either Simon's or David's POV but idk. If I do it'll be very short. And if not you will see Derek's POV instead!!!!**

**Awesome!!!!!**

**Well hoped ya'll liked it!**

**R&R please!**


	14. Simon's POV Giving Up

**Hiya guys! well here is the next chapter and i decided to put it in Simon's POV. Yes, I'm sry to all the ones who wanted Derek(don't worry HE WILL BE IN NEXT ONE) but this chapter is very cruicil in the boundaries in Simon's and Chloe's relationship. And about how she truly feels about him so........**

(Simon's POV)

* * *

David's body kept still in the front seat. His head was laid over the steering wheel, shoulders sagged. He looked dead to be honest with you. I don't even think he was breathing.

But Karrah assured us that he was okay. I honestly didn't know how she knew, but I guess living with someone for three years, you just know.

I couldn't believe it when they told us that last night. I mean three years of just each other? I don't know how they- well David- survived.

Apparently they have been traveling all over New York together. They wouldn't say why just that they were. Tori wouldn't leave it alone. Every chance she had she would ask, and not nicely.

We don't know what Karrah is either. Tori thinks she's a half-demon; more on the demon part though. I rolled my eyes when she told me. Then she asked what I thought. I just shrugged. I didn't really care; what she is, is what she is. Though, I do have my hunches, I just don't ponder them. My mind is on someone else.

I looked down at my notepad to see Chloe staring up at me. Her eyes were slightly squinted while she smiled, her lips curved perfectly. A pain in my heart hit me as I thought that I would never see her smile again, only this picture and my faint memory. Then my anger rose up and I beated that thought down, determination in its place.

_I will see her again_, I told myself. _I will._

And when I do….

I'm going to tell her how I feel.

About her.

Suddenly David's body twitched. Tori stopped filing her nails, I sat down my pencil and notepad, and Karrah looked up from her iPod. A low moan escaped David's lips as he pulled his head up from the steering wheel.

Karrah leaned up from the passenger seat and took a hold of his shoulder and shook it lightly.

"David? Dave, are you okay?" she asked softly.

His eyelids twitched and his shoulders shuddered as he let out another moan.

"Dave?" she asked again stronger. Tori and I leaned up closer from the back seat unconsciously.

With a start, David jerked himself forward, eyes straight open. I jumped slightly while Tori nearly had a heart attack. He turned his head toward Karrah and blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust his eyes.

"Karrah?" he groaned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah?" she said back, hand still on his shoulder, rubbing it lightly.

He stopped his hands and turned back toward the steering wheel, one hand tight on the wheel.

"I found her." He said and jerked the truck to life.

~*~

He pulled the truck to the side in a fishtail and cut the truck off. I jumped out at the first chance I had and ran, not sure where room C7 was but just took my chances.

"Simon!" Karrah yelled. I didn't answer her, just kept running.

I heard a car door open then slam. Again, I didn't care. And then, though, Karrah was right beside me running.

I stumbled for a moment but kept running.

"Do you know where you are going?" she asked, her dark hair flying in her face.

I shook my head. She sighed.

"Okay, follow me."

I scrunched my eyes in frustration. I didn't want her there when I found Chloe. But she looked back at me and I knew that I needed her help. Just something about the way she ran, let me know she could find her quicker.

We took turns after turns around all the rundown aparment-like houseings. Karrah took a jerking turn and squeezed herself through to buildings. I followed. Finally we reached a took it two at a time till we reached the top. I never thought we would make it quick enough until I saw the room number.

I pounded on the door with both fist. "Chloe! CHLOE! Are you in there?"

I heard a muffle gasp.

"Chloe!?"

I turned the knob to the door, already knowing it was bolted and locked. I beated it again, now with just my shoulder. The door gave way. But the chain lock was still hooked.

Suddenly it exploded in a work of green sparks. It took me a moment to realize that I did that.

I stormed into the room by myself, and plunkered to the floor beside her. I untied her hands with quick movement with my hands and pulled her tight toward me her tight.

"Simon?" she asked, voice small and hoarse.

I pulled back and cupped her face with both hands. Tears streaked her face, one side slightly yellowed from a bruise. "Chloe." I whispered and lowered my head to her forehead.

"You came." Tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Yes, Chloe and I have to tell you that-"

"S-Simon?"

"Chloe I have to tell you that-that I-"

"Yeah?"

I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. But I had to tell her somehow....

I crashed my lips onto hers instead. She stayed stun, unmoving. Then, slowly, she worked her lips around mine gently. I pressed harder into the kiss and brought her face closer to mine. I was exspecting her to pull me closer and hug me or something. But no. She kept her hands to her side. I wanted to know what was wrong, why she was so still and gentle. So, so _gentle._

"Chloe?" I pulled back and looked at her. She bowed her head and pushed her hands toward her face and shook silently.

Alarms started to go through my mind. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head and kept her head bowed. "Then what's wrong, sweetheart?"

She choked on a sob as I called her sweetheart. I pulled her into my chest and held her there, until she spoke, almost to small to hear.

"Do you know in movies how when the couples kiss and fireworks and doves and whatever goes off?"

I paused for second but then shook my head yes, not sure where she was going with her movie terminology.

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "I didn't feel that way when I kissed you."

My heart dropped a beat and I pulled back from her. "What?"

"Simon-" She turned her head away from me.

"Chloe, do- do you know how much I like you?

"Simon, d-don't. "

"I _really_ like you. I never felt this way for someone before. Ever."

She shook he head, tears flying.

"Simon, I like you too. Just not as much as-"

I saw it coming. I knew it all along. But still I gave out a sour laugh in disbelief, "As Derek, right?"

Her breath caught. "Yeah."

A million plus emotions screamed through my head. Jealousy, anger, hate toward Derek. And longing and also a ting of heartache for Chloe.

I wanted to laugh at Tori in the face. See, even though I did help save her and got my kiss, she didn't want me. I could just see her face now.

The old me would have said the heck with Derek and just take Chloe all for myself. But I couldn't do that.

I once heard a saying from some book that if you love something you will put it before yourself. And that is what I'm going to have to do, I realized. The true showing of how much I truly love her more than Derek, was also the reason to my soon to be heartache.

I have to give her up.

* * *

**Well hoped ya'll liked it! Just stay intuned for the next chapter in DEREK'S POV!!!!!!!! :D R&R**


	15. Derek's POV At Least

**Yea! Derek's POV!!!!**

***Cue fan girl screams***

**(Derek's POV)**

* * *

Darkness was all I could see.

Cold was all I could feel.

The _thump, thump, thump_ of my heart was all I could hear.

Dirt, rotten wood, and rope were all I could smell.

The blood in my mouth was all I could taste.

And_ she _was all I could think of.

Locked up, cold till my fingers are numb, awaiting _death_ and all I can think of is her; her smiles, her tears, her laughter, her scowls, her eyes, her lips…. All the way to her God-awful luck and necromancy heritage. They all merged together to one, till just pure _Chloe_ was there, among the darkness.

_If anything_, I thought, _at least the real Chloe isn't here_. _At least I have this to remember her by, my memories; Even if they won't last long. At least- at least she doesn't have to be tied up and tried like me. She's _safe_._

It's all I have left. Her safety is all I have left. And if she's not, if I did this all in vain and she isn't-

_No! No, no, no. She is fine._

I know it. I just know it.

Because if I didn't, I would know right? I mean she _is_ my mate. I would know if she died, because, I think, wouldn't a piece of me die too? It sounds sappy. Trust me, I know, I thought it. But what I'm saying is true, from the bottom of my soul, I just know it is. And right now, I know she's not dead. Just _know._

All my life, that is all I based myself on, my knowledge, my knowing. I won't do anything without knowing a possible outcome. I guess that is why I was so stubborn when I first met Chloe and had these feelings, because in love or to become in love you have to let yourself go into the unknown, right? You have to trust the other person as they lead you blindly until you just know with all your heart and soul that you and that person are meant to be. And then you don't have to go through that again, because suddenly you found your light; your reason for being; your other half.

And know that I think about it, there is one perk in being a werewolf. When you find your other half, your soul-mate, you will know it. And I knew it. Oh, I knew it with my entire being that she was the one. And it just about killed me to go against myself and say to the wolf that I had felt nothing for her, when yet I did.

Looking back on it I knew it was stupid of me. What idiot in their right mind would give something up like this? I can understand giving them up for your other's greater good, but what greater good was there for Chloe? Or Simon, really?

I'm sick. A true monster. I messed with my own mate's and brother's emotions. And finally when I couldn't stand the thought of Simon and Chloe being together, kissing each other…I tore them apart as quickly as I had build up their own feelings for each other.

And the real kicker is that I didn't feel a thing. No regret or anything when I knew that it would kill Simon as I took Chloe away from him.

But that's all over now, isn't it? Simon doesn't have to go through that. I never did pull Chloe away from him. So at least, again, someone I love isn't hurt.

A low sigh escaped from my mouth.

My head is killing me now and my hands are starting to cramp up around the rope. Well, at least my back isn't killing me. They had put me on a small couch- well, the remains that I think us to be a couch. They didn't tie up my legs, that's another plus, if you want to call it that. Because, even though I can get up and walk around, the door is like made of solid steel and doesn't even open like a door. There is a small control pad on the other side that manuals the door to slide open, like the stuff you see in TV and stuff. How werewolves came up with that type of technology, I have no clue. It just seems to make it easier for them to keep their captives right where they want them.

I blinked away the tired waves that seem to roll on me. You know, if it wasn't for the whole _awaiting death_ thing, I would have fallen asleep in an instant. I blinked again….

And nearly fell out of my seat.

Light! There is light! Just under the door was a small slither of light, but light in very least.

_What time is it?_ I thought, anxiously. Time had seemed to fly so fast, besides the circumstances; I thought I had at least another hour….

A shadow passed over the light and then small beeping noises, like someone punching numbers on a phone, though it was more mechanical sounding; the control pad.

With a whoosh, the door slid open smoothly and deadly.

The figure that appeared was bleached out by the light behind it, but it stood tall and menacingly, and oddly I thought of the angle of death. My heart thudded even harder; a thin sheen of sweat formed on my forehead. But I pulled myself together and formed a scowl on my face and raised my chin.

If I was going out, I was going out with my head up and proud, for the name of Chloe.

The figure walked in slowly, taunting me with every soft thud on the floor, causing more and more panic. When it was a good foot away from me, it stopped. Nothing. Then a hand came around and towards its pocket. My eyes widened as it pulled out a small object and flicked at it with a graceful gesture.

_So, this is how it's going to end_, I thought, _with a small pocket knife to the throat. Well, at least there's no audience. _

I half closed my eyes, waiting for the persecutor to finish the deed and to do it quickly. Chloe popped in my eyes again, her smile sad but warming, like it was when I was changing.

_Chloe…._

The blade went to the side and then down in a graceful arch.

Chloe's eyes seemed to sparkle with tears.

_3, 2, 1…._

_~*~_

My hands came undone.

I jerked my head up. The person looked down and grabbed my shoulder.

"Come on, we got to hurry." It hissed, in a hurried tone. I stared back in shock.

"Do you _want_ to live?" It urged again, twisting its hand like claws into my shoulder. I blinked, nodded, and stood. I should have thought about it, but really, what was there to lose?

It nodded back and rushed out the door. I followed. "Stay behind me." It whispered.

I turned around the edge of the door with the ex-persecutor and stayed at his heels. First we ran down a hall, took a right, then left, another left. The place seemed like a maze; doors everywhere. When we had run down another hall way or two he pulled us to the side.

I breathed in hurried breaths, and rest my back against the wall. Then, I decided then to see what he looked like. He was tall and slender, but with a pack of muscles; less than me, but way more than Simon. Dark brown hair, half shaggy, half spiked, as if he couldn't decide which style, and when he turned his head, a tan youthful face set in a concentrating glare and surprising steel gray eyes.

"Who are you?" I grated through my teeth.

His eyes seemed to cloud over then shimmer down. "Sorry," he murmured, "I'm Richard."

I grunted, "Does anyone-"

"No. No one." He cut me off.

"Then why-"

"Can't you just be grateful and not ask questions?"

My eyes narrowed. "Sorry, it's what I do."

"Yeah, apparently." He whipped his head around the corner and then back. "Okay, around this corner is a door. We run through there and then out. Got it? Once there, run for the woods. It's the only way out."

My eyes narrowed, but I grunted an answer. He nodded back and sneaked one last glance around the corner. Then, he shifted his weight and ran. And so did I.

Richard flew the door open with a click a let me go ahead of him. Outside it was turning twilight. To the right and left there was a building. The trees seemed to stretch ahead of me, shadows long and dark.

This is it. I'm out. I'm _free_.

That's when the gun shot came and with it, pain.

* * *

**Is it me or have I seen that ending before....? **

**All well! Hope ya'll liked it! Sry it took so long!**

**~*~**

**Okay guys, I'm gonna do some advertizing!**

**A MUST read book list:**

**City Of Bones by Cassandra Clare(Mortal Instruments Series)**

**& the book I just read:**

**Incarceron by Catherine Fisher**

**& **

**The Maze Runner by.... Well I don't know the author**

**(person borrowing it)**

**Anyway! R&R, Please!!!!**


	16. Chloe's POV Gun Shot

**We'll hope ya'll like it!!! :D Sorry it took so long!**

** (Disclaimer: DONT OWN......sadly......)**

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

A gun. It was a gun.

And that was Derek. Derek, falling. Derek, grabbing his leg. Derek, _hurt_.

It doesn't seem to add up in my head. The two just don't go together.

But when it hit, when I finally got it, the horrible thing, it hit hard; nearly taking my breath away.

"Derek," I breathed.

I thought more than felt myself running, ignoring Karrah's and Simon's screams and curses as I leave them behind me. Only thinking of Derek.

Browns and greens and oranges of the forest fly past me as I run. I twine around them the best I can. Over every pebble and every bush, I push my way through. Branches and thorns hit me in every direction. Distantly I hear my jeans rip as I jump over a bush. I don't care.

Suddenly my foot trips over a stray tree root and I fall, face planting into the ground. I feel blood pulling up on my arm, the sticky stuff running down bright red. It doesn't matter. Derek's hurt. I am fine.

He isn't going to be the hero any more.

I pick myself up, squint at the pain, but pick up my speed and run. I see Derek in the distance. I'm closer than I was before. I'm anxious now. I'm almost there and then-!

And then what? What am I going to do? I don't even have a plan….

_But you will._

The trees start to thin, along with the pine straw and leaves on the ground. Sparse sunlight seeps here and there through the trees. Derek's form is shaded, but he's moving; trying to pull and crawl himself away. I think about yelling out to him, but push the thought away. Don't need to call him out to whoever shot him.

Shit! Who shot him?

A figure comes out of nowhere and runs toward Derek; A huge bulking figure, running twice as fast as I am. It doesn't stop as it nears him. He's going to run over Derek! Or shoot him….

My eyes go wide and I run faster, full out sprinting. I'm not even sure if my feet are touching the ground. I have to make it to Derek! Oh, God. God. God!

I panic. I start to scream at Derek, dismissing the thought about giving myself and him away, but then the person does a last minute stop and drops down beside Derek, grabbing his shoulder.

What?Who-?

The figure tries to help Derek up, but can't. So he starts to drag him.

More tree limbs are snapping since I picked up my pace, and it shows as the figure lifts up his head in my direction. He's spotted me.

And so did the man behind them; the man who shot the gun.

He points the gun at Derek again. My heart races. They don't see him.

"Derek!" I scream, trying to get their attention. His head snaps up, face confused and surprised. Then scared.

"Chloe? What are you-"

I burst through the trees, just a foot away from them now. "Derek! Behind you!"

The person holding Derek swings his head to the side to see what I'm saying. He then grabs my arm and drops me and Derek along with him to the ground as the man pulls the gun trigger again. A loud explosion like before brakes through. My ears go numb for a second. The bullet misses us just by a couple of inches, and hits a tree to the left.

The figure cocks the gun again, but then stops. Commotion erupts through the whole area, shouts and curses and doors slamming all happening at once.

"What's going on?" I hear one shout.

"Jeff, what are you doing with that gun?" Says another.

"Richard?"

And then clearly above everything else, "STOP!!"

Everything goes silent.

"What the hell is going on?" The loud voice says again. A crowd forms a few feet away from us, all staring. The man to the voice pushes his way through the crowd and stops mid step. He's tall and stocky, thick strawberry blond hair with random streaks of silver here and there. A rather large scar is poking out from under his shirt but is an old wound. He's about in his late thirty's with frown lines to show.

"Richard?" he says in disbelief, his mouth slightly ajar.

The boy, that I presume is Richard, lifts his head sadly but keeps his chin up in defiance. He comes off as a rebel.

"Chuck." He says in a low voice.

"What- Are you-"He leaves the sentence blank and just stares at us.

I wonder what we should do. Do we just sit here? Do we need to stand and talk? Or what? My heart is racing a million miles per second. Everyone is staring at us. All werewolves.

To say I am scared to death is an understatement. At least in death it's less scary; you don't have to worry about dying.

"Richard- What are you doing?" A voice comes out in the silence, young and shocked. The teen walks out of the crowd and stands beside Chuck. He's tall and blond and handsome, he comes off as laid back in looks, but the feelings and tone of voice is edged. He looks strangely like Chuck. Behind him stands some other youths. I feel Derek go rigid beside me.

"Well, what does it look like? He's helping the mutt escape." The man with gun says harshly, teeth flashy and slightly bared. He still has the gun pointed at us, but the finger is removed from the trigger, though it isn't that far of a distance from where his hand lays.

The other man, Chuck, glances at Chuck then at us, his eyes narrowed. When he notices me though, for the first time, he is so surprised that he seems to nearly choke at the sight.

"Who are you?" He asks.

I stare at him, blankly. My brain knows I have to reply an answer, but it seems I can find none.

"Does it matter?" Says the gun man. He shifts his weight on his feet.

Chuck swings his head toward him and gives a glare that could kill someone. And I suddenly I realize, Derek's glare is actually like a smile compared to his. "Shut it, Jeff." He snarls at the gun man. Jeff goes silent.

Chuck turns back us, giving us the same glare. "Get up."

I glance at grab Derek's hand when he tries to move his leg, stopping him from getting up.

"Get up, damn it!"

Richard stands and glares at Chuck. "He can't Chuck."

Chuck's jaw tightens and looks at Derek, just realizing that he is wounded.

"Fine," Chuck spats. "We'll have the trial here."

"What?" Richard asks in disbelief.

"I can just shoot them now," Jeff says.

Chuck snaps at him, "I thought I told you to shut it."

"But why not? They're gonna die anyway." Jeff says again, deliberately ignoring Chuck.

"Because now we have her," Chuck says, pointing in our direction. It takes me a moment to realize who the her he is referring to is me.

"Her?" Jeff spats in my direction. "What's so special about _her_?"

Chuck shrugs and voice in low when he answers, "She isn't a werewolf; and then otherwise, given the right to a trial, _by law_."

Jeff gives an irritated sound but points down the gun, "I'll get Randy and Jerry, then." He then runs off, to the back of the clearing, the crowd parting as he walks through them.

"Great," Richard whispers sarcastically to himself and plunks down next to Derek, "Been a long time since me and my father had an fight."

* * *

**Well hoped ya'll liked it!!! More Cherlek in next chap!!!**

**R&R!!!!! **

**:D**

**ANOTHER MUST-READ-BOOK LIST!!!!!!:**

**The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins**

**OMG Guys!!!! One of the BEST BOOKS I have ever read!!!!**

**Here's the defintion:**

**COULD YOU SURVIVE ON YOUR OWN,**

**IN THE WILD, WITH EVERY ONE OUT TO**

**MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LIVE TO SEE **

**THE MORNING?**

**In the ruins of a place once known as North America**

**lies the nation of Panem, a shining Capital surrounded by **

**twelve outlying districts. The Capital is harsh and cruel**

**and keeps the districts in line by forcing them all to send**

**one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and **

**eighteen to participate in the annual HUNGER GAMES,**

**a fight to the death on live TV.**

**Sixteen-year-old Katniss Everdeen, who lives alone**

**with her mother and younger sister, regards it as a death**

**sentence when she steps forward to take her sister's place**

**in the GAMES. But Katniss has been close to dead before-and**

**survival, for her, is second nature. Without really meaning to,**

**she becomes a contender. But if she is to win, she will have to **

**start making choices that weigh survival against humanity and**

** LIFE ****AGAINST LOVE.**

********hint hint love story mixed in********


	17. Wolflove REDEEMED!

Okay guys...

What would ya'll say if i'm coming back?

What would ya'll say if i told ya'll i have

_half of the next chapter **done? **_

?

lol i'm back guyz!

Wolflove is being redeemed!


	18. Chloe's POV Trial

**Hey guyz! I'm backkkkkkkkkk!**

**Hope ya'll lovez it!**

**This is for all my fans out here! **

**This wouldn't be up without ya'll!**

:)

* * *

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be in front of a bunch of werewolves who were _debating _if I was going to live are not-and I've had some crazy dreams. Yeah, I know, given my relationship with this- _friendship? _I have with Derek you would think otherwise, right? Tell that to my self-conscience.

So, here I am sitting in front of a werewolf court (apparently there that sophisticated in this era to even have a court), with two other werewolves beside me. One I have seem to come to _LOVE_. (Cough cough) And the other… well he's good to look at as Tori would say.

I don't look at the judge (or alpha- whatever) as he looks down at me. And not because I'm intimidated by him, more of I don't really want to look up at the bored expression on his face. It's like he doesn't even care that there are three teenagers- one injured I might add- in the middle of a field with multiple trucks parked in a circle, headlights flaring and blinding, with three guns pointed at them ready to shoot if they so much as _breath_ the wrong way.

So, yeah, I'm just admiring the scuffs of dirt and grass on my legs and feet with the little _wow_ factor of dried blood here and there while a whole pack of werewolves stare at me, making me feel like a bug under a microscope. You know average daily stuff.

Derek comes in and out of consciousness beside me, the thin scrap of cloth they gave Richard (? I think that's what the people call him) to tie around his wound not putting enough pressure on it. I grind my teeth in irritation. Have these _wolves_ ever heard the word kindness before? I mean, God! Even I as a young kid gave sympathy to the Big Bad Wolf in Little Red Riding Hood when the ax man came and killed him. (The wolf was just hungry, too! Doesn't that make up for anything?)

_Huh, figures Aunt Lauren always nearly fainted when I changed the old story around to be the Wolf and Lil' Red got married… _

Derek moans weakly next to me, breaking me out of my weird inner mind episode. I freak. Derek doesn't show that much weakness-not in front of werewolves at least he doesn't. I remember; he never did in front of Liam or the other wolf.

I wiggle a little, wanting do something so _bad_ but not being able to. It kills me knowing that he might be slowly killing himself as I just _sit here _and watch a small blood trail go down his knee cap and toward his ankle.

Someone growls next to me- not sure if it was Richard or Derek who told me to quit it before I get shot. I shoot them both a glare- they were most likely thinking the same thing. Do _all_ werewolves have the same mind set? God, can you imagine the holidays?

Where are Simon and Tori and Karrah and David? What must they be doing? Are they watching? How on earth are they keeping Simon or Tori for that matter in check? Or what-

"Richard Carville."

I jump at the sound of someone actually speaking directly to us. They've (and when I say they I mean the guy named Chuck and some younger guy named… Matt or Mark I think) just been going back and forth arguing. I raise my head, already knowing the voice wasn't talking to me, but do it anyway on instinct.

Richard blinks in recognition next to me and then stands.

I still don't get him. I mean why is he here? I know he _tried_ to help us escape and all, but _why_?

"Mr. Carville?" The voice asks again, and I pinpoint it to be the man I've recognized to be Chuck. He stands next to the Mark/Matt guy, his face undecided on emotions at this point. M. or M's face is flushed red with anger- who it's pointed at I can't tell because he's not really looking at anyone.

Richard raises his head at Chuck. Why he has to be so stubborn? I have no idea. I guess blame it on the DNA.

"Mr. Carville is this your-" Chuck raises his hand and a bright shinny object flashes in the air. I automatically know what it is. Seen that to many times on the streets. "-knife?"

Chuck lowers the knife down- his face still clear. "Or is it someone else's? Like Mr. Jones's, perhaps? Or a Mr. Moman's?"

Richard's eyes flash silver in the lighting, unnaturally bright. "No, _Chuck_. That's my knife. Neither Tyler nor Logan has _anything_ to do with this. None in my pack has."

Derek snaps his head up then in confusion, the same question going through him as me. _His_ pack?

"Would you like to answer me then, Richard, why this knife was in your possession? Why we found you helping this- this _Man Eater_- out of his cell? Would you like to tell us Richard _Carville_ why you have been treading on _traitor actions _if you such a noble leader?" Chuck spats out, his voice rising with each sentence.

Richard growls under his throat, but doesn't move. Chuck's jaw tightens in the lighting and his free hand furls into a fist, but he doesn't move either. It's a straight stare down.

I wonder how long a person can live in silence until they die of insanity. I can barely last the length of five minutes that it took for someone to break the silence.

Richard blinks and unfurls and furls back his hands, his eyes staring straight out at a man standing right next the alpha. The man is taller than the alpha but yet less stocky in built. While he has dark brown hair like Richard and eyes to match, the Alpha has a bush of jet black hair like Derek's.

I blink hard and scrunch my eyes together looking at the man's eyes. They're weird in the lighting. When I look at them in one direction, they seem a turquoise blue, and then in another way they seem a great emerald green. It took me some time, _embarrassingly_, to realize that his eyes are just that. The left one is blue and the right one green. It took me another minute to realize that the reason why that is. There is an almost invisible scar going down the middle of his left eye, ending just on the top of his cheek bone.

I swallow, my throat seeming to get dry with every passing heart beat as I look around at all the other werewolves.

They all have scars.

Some unseen in the dark or hiding under clothing or sleeves, only barely showing, But they're there. All gruesome and jagged, all fully healed.

I glance over at Richard to see if he, too, has a scar.

I looked every inch of that boy but didn't see a thing. Noda. Zilch. _Nothing._

_Does he have one just hidden then? Somewhere unseen? _

But even as I think this, I know I'm wrong. All the other wolves that I've seen have all there scars seen, all above on the upper body area. It's as if they were meant to be there.

_What type of society is this?_

My body starts to shake involuntarily. I come to this strong sense of plain _dread_. I want to get out of here. _NOW._

Derek glances over at me, fighting off his doses of unconsciousness. His eyes speak to me, letting that barrier break again, letting me in. I want to cry; laugh; hug him; _something_! He tries to give me a smile and my heart seems to break. I think a tear actually forms in the corner of my eye, and my chest and throat constrict against me; making it hard to breath. But I won't let the tear fall, because I know that tear symbolizes something more. I won't let these wolves see me break down. I just _won't._

Derek sees this and his eyes flashes brightly. His emerald orbs seeming to swallow me whole.

"Chloe," he whispers, like we're the only ones miles from here. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

"Don't be." I whisper back. "I knew what I was getting into."

An expression forms on his face, and I almost figure it out until someone yells, making my head jerk around to the source of it.

"I can't believe this coming form you Richard. Of all the stupid things you have done, this is the worse. How could you do that, two months away from the _Adeo _Ceremony? How could you do that to your pack?" The voice is hard and harsh, coming for the man standing next to the Alpha.

"How could I? How could I not!" Richard yells back, face angry and hands furled together, chest puffed up. "He is innocent! I don't care what that _mutt _said." He practically spats out.

The man sighs and closes his eyes in a long blink. "Richard that was not your call. You are not-"

"I may not be the Alpha, _Father_." Richard says coolly. "But I will be one day and-"

Richard's father jerks angrily, pointing at Richard, his eyes shining bright, teeth bared as he yells harshly. "That may not happen, Richard! If you make judgments like that. Others _will_ disagree! And others will challenge you, _son_. Don't forget that. You think Jerry made it, because he was _soft_? You can't go releasing man-eaters because you believe they are innocent. The alpha has a part in this world- to protect and keep us in line. What do you think the War was all about? We are the reining protectors of New York. This state and humanity and _species_ can't handle another War."

"I know this." Richard says back softly at first, then voice rising. "Why do you think I'm protecting him? I am _not_ soft, but I'm not hard either. I will not sit and watch an innocent fellow werewolf get murdered because of false accusations of a _Redneck Mutt. _I just won't. Even if it kills me._" _He finishes hotly, face flushed and proud.

I stare up at Richard, touched. He would do that for my Derek?

"That might just happen." His father says softly, almost unheard.

"Then I'll take that chance." Richard says back and quickly turns and sits down beside me on the bench we all share.

* * *

**Okay guys! That's it so far!**

**Hoped ya'll liked!**

**:) R&R!**

**Don't forget to check out my other story, New Beginig!**

**And also Brotherly Love!**

**Cuzzie J. is gonna post a new chapter soon... when ever she gets it**

**off her notebook...**

**It's gonna be HILARIOUS guyz!**

**AND DON'T FORGET I BETA READ!**

**SEND ME SOME STUFF GUYZ! I WANNA HELP!**

**And book shout out:**

**The Maximume Ride Series by James Patterson**

**The Hollow by Jessica Verday**

**Firelight by someone Jordan :)**

**! love you guyz !**


	19. Derek

**Hey, Guys! Dun, dun, dun! I'm bacccckkkkkk :)  
I'm sorry this chap is short, but it's been in my computer for like forever and I just felt like it NEEDED to come out. Yae, you guys!**

**There is just one subject I would like to discuss, though. Recently, I have received a comment saying that I stole a peice of story from Kelly Armstrong in this story. If you have seen this chapter (it's in Richard's POV about Derek in a flashback), and noticed it is a small clip from her story, nice of you to notice. The reason I used that clip as a flash back is because it was of Derek's past. I did not mean to "steal" it from Kelly. I had no intention of it. **

**And if you do look back, you will see that I put that section in italics as an flashback. I did that to show that it was only a flash back. (If it was my original work it would be in normal font.) Honestly, I did not think it was that big of a deal. For instance, most people on Fanfiction use clips from some authors' stories in their fan fictions quite often.**

**I'm sorry for you people out there who took offence at this. I'm sorry it troubled you so much that I didn't put a I-do-not-own-this-story-or characters sign at the beginning of every chapter. My bad. But for the record now, I will say, I do not own the character's of Kelly or her mini chapters on-line for people to read. I'm sorry that everyone didn't know that that flashback was an actual flashback.**

**But to that person that wrote me that mean comment. Yes, I do understand what plagiarism is. And yes, there is a nicer way of you ASKING me to PLEASE credit Kelly, because the thing troubled you so much. I'm sorry you couldn't take the effort to ask me nicely, but had enough energy to critize me and be VERY RUDE about it. So, yes, What Ever in deed.**

**Now that is said, enjoy the new chapter! Sorry again it was short.**

* * *

You never know how much you can fall in love with someone in a short amount of time, until it actually happens. And when it does, it's like nothing you can compare to. And I know from statistics and book studies that I shouldn't be saying that I have these emotions for one person, that I'm just a teenager, that I'm too young. But it's hard to keep those thoughts in your mind when you feel the emotions of love. It really is like floating on a cloud, especially when you figure out the exact feelings for that someone.

But when something like what's happening now happens, when someone is just thinking about hurting someone you love, it's not cloud 9 anymore. It's more like the boundaries of hell.

Everything turns red. Everything makes you angry. Everything turns hot to the touch and comes to ash in a place without that person. Everything is never the same anymore.

Don't ask me how I'm getting poetic here; I was never good at English. Maybe it's this new twist in my life with her in it. Who knows?

But I do know what I'm feeling now, and how I would never lose this feeling. For once in my life, I care for someone outside my family. I actually love someone that didn't live with me since I was young. And I know even if that person doesn't love me back, I don't think the feeling would go away. And not just because of some stupid race thing that chose's me a person-(and not always do you have to love that person). I would love her anyway.

It's just something about her. Maybe the way she smiles or maybe the way she does her hair or the way she's not afraid to stand up to someone is what caught me in her tangled web in the first place.

It's amazing actually, to think about it. I've known the concept of love my entire life—or at least I thought I did—and it's just different, weird even. I don't know if I believe in a God or not, but what I do know is that we weren't just created by some big bang and then apes and junk( never believed in that) because frankly, love and hate, and just plain emotions is too much of something to simply come out of gases. No science can try to place anything in a way a human's heart works.

But you don't want to hear all the lovey-dovey stuff, right? You want to know what is happening as I think this. (Frankly I don't know who I'm talking to- never been one to talk to myself)

Well, to answer that question, I'm being interrogated by The Pack council.

"Mr. Derek….?" I hear the man known as Chuck asks.

I look up from where I'm standing in front of the council. I've been standing (kinda) here for about half an hour now and they are finally asking what my last name is.

"Souza."

He blinks in surprise. "Um, right." He clears his throat. "Well, Mr. Souza, can you please explain to me and the rest of our pack why you are here before us."

_Don't you already know?_ I want to ask, but knows it's a stupid question. Of course they know why I'm before them, bloody gun wound and all.

Which reminds me; my leg really hurts.

It throbs with every beat of my heart. I wish I could get something to add more pressure to it. I was lucky to just get grazed by the bullet, and not fully shot. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to die if I can't keep my wound in check.

I think I need stitches.

"Mr. Souza?" A stern voice cuts through my fog of thoughts.

I shake my head and refocus my eyes. Wow, I'm out of it.

I clear my throat and blink out excess fog in my head. "Well, sir, I think I was accused of attacking some humans and then stabbing the person who 'captured' me."

"So, you're saying that you deny these claims?" Chuck says in a stern voice.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm innocent."

"Then why, Mr. Souza, did you agree to these terms earlier if you were truly innocent?"

I glance over at Chloe, her big blue eyes shining brightly as she stares back at me. "I did it to protect someone important to me." I say softly, and turn back to Chuck; He and the rest of the council stares at Chloe. I hear her shift uncomfortably, from all the eyes on her. The hairs in my body prickle and a small pain in my chest starts to grow.

_I'll kill them_. I hear my inner wolf growl.


	20. Chapter 20

Chloe and Derek escape and live happily ever after...

the end?


End file.
